Skirt Tragedy
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Naruto made a bet with Kiba, and had to wear girls’ uniform in order to find out a certain Uchiha’s true sexuality. This is a YAOI fic. No homophobes and flames, please! You’ve been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** For the millionth (not) times already, I do not own Naruto. Yes, I cried because of that. Freaking Kishimoto.

**Summary :** Naruto made a bet with Kiba, and had to wear girls' uniform in order to find out a certain Uchiha's true sexuality. This is a YAOI fic. No homophobes and flames, please! You've been warned!

**Warning :** BoyxBoy relationship, hand-job, groping, and beta'd.

This fic is written and dedicated to my beloved beta, Tina, for always helping me correcting and improving my stories grammer. Yeah, hurray for her! I solemnly thank her for that.

Note : I decided to turn this fic into a story, well, a short one that is. Maybe three or four chaps would be enough. Btw, my beta told me that she loved this fic and wanted me to continue! Hurray!!

Enjoy!! 

**Chapter 1 : The Bet and A Sudden Realization****  
**  
Naruto was lost in a deep abyss of confusion.

And all because of one harmless bet.

He made a bet with Kiba a week ago. It was just a simple bet, really, a REALLY simple bet. Yeah that's it. Except for the fact it completely, utterly, totally, went wrong for Naruto. And all had turned to chaos, and I say chaos.

------------

**A week ago****  
**  
Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were bored in P.E., because Guy was busy with his usual YOUTH-freakiness speech to his one and only loyal student who was willing to listen, Lee.

"Hey, let's make a bet." The dog-lover suddenly said, finally having enough of his boredom.

The blonde who sat beside him, turned his face to him. "Okay, what?" he replied with a mischievous look on his face. 

Kiba brought his gaze to travel around the field, to find a perfect prey for their next wicked plan. They had pranked Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and almost all of their classmates, it won't be fun if they place another on the same person… it had to be someone they had yet to prank, and it had to be a really hard one too.

And his eyes stopped, and locked on one person.

Naruto turned his gaze to where Kiba's went, his eyes grew slightly wide when he recognized the person. A raven-haired haired boy, poised casually with his back pressed against the wall, arms crossed, and he was surrounded by a group of persistent girls. Naruto was very familiar with his onyx eyes, smooth pale skin, and that annoying arrogant face…

His biggest enemy of his life, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto hissed angrily just by the sight of him, the freaking bastard, the prodigy of their class, the biggest rival of getting Sakura's attention (just you, Naruto, just you)… Kiba, who had been watching his best friend's behavior, grinned mischievously.

"Easy there, fox. We can't do anything yet, or it'll ruin the fun." The said fox brought his gaze toward the dog-lover, and blinked in confusion.

"You mean… he is?" and a wide grin plastered on the other boy's as his reply.

Unknown to what would happen, he grinned back, as his blue eyes glimmered in amusement.

"I'm in."

------------------

The next day was Friday, and as usual, Kiba went to Naruto's house to hang-out with the blonde, also to discuss their plans. Just in case, he brought some magazines with him, and a mysterious bag, all for the success of this prank. 

"Why did ya bring that?" Asked the slightly confused blonde when he saw the magazines scattered all over the floor, opened, and Kiba busy reading one of them.

They were in Naruto's room, they usually play PS2 if they weren't going out. Iruka had a date tonight, so the house was empty, and Kiba planned to have a sleep-over at Naruto's. Again, this was a routine activity. 

The said dog-lover grinned. "I'm researching on homosexual behavior." And the statement made Naruto swallow the gum he was chewing a while ago.

Almost choking to death, his hand held his throat, while the other swung desperately in the air, toward the shocked Kiba. His face turned from red to blue and to purple, from the lack of air which was caused by the gum that attached to his lungs.

"Gah! Naruto!" The panicked Kiba shouted, as he quickly went behind Naruto, used his hand and slammed on the blonde's back, trying to get him spit out the gum. After a moment of the near death situation, the blonde finally could spit out the gum.

Panting heavily, he turned his body around and punched Kiba right on his cheek, causing the other boy to fly backwards. "Hey! What the hell was that for!?" shouted Kiba as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"You dumbass!! You could've killed me!! What the heck with that 'gay' thing? Aren't we supposed to find a way to insult Sasuke-bastard!? And all you did was research on that sick topic! And almost make me die young!" he shouted breathlessly, hand still caressing his throat.

Kiba brought his body to sit, and growled. "You idiot! That's exactly why I'm researching about it! It's all for the sake of our plan!"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion, obviously not catching the meaning.

Kiba sighed. "Listen, don't you notice something's wrong about the emo bastard?" he whispered in a low voice, and Naruto went closer to him, so he could hear more, curious.

"You mean?" 

Kiba leaned his body forward, and their heads were close. "You know… he got a whole fanclub of his own, with ninety percent of the girl population of our school as the members… but don't you notice that he never has any… interest in them?"

Naruto thought of it for a moment. Well… he has never seen Sasuke with even a single girl… much less dating one. And the fact that Sasuke didn't care about Sakura's advances on him, really made Naruto's blood boil. How come he couldn't understand the charms of the pretty pink haired girl? Naruto would do anything to get her to notice him, but of course, he failed. Miserably.

"Yeah, I think that's true…" murmured Naruto.

Kiba somehow got a little enthusiastic, "Don't you think that he might be a GAY?"

Naruto's body suddenly jerked, eyes widened. "NO fucking WAY!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Of course it's WAY, Naruto! That's why we have to find out whether it's true or not!" Kiba shouted back, and Naruto blinked.

"Err… your point is?" he asked, the information was too much for his brain to register, it seemed.

Kiba sighed at the blonde's thick headed-ness. "We are going to bet, whether the bastard is straight or a gay, understand?" and something struck the blonde's brain.

"Oh!" his brain finally registered Kiba's words. "Glad you understand, so, I'm going to bet that he is gay."

Naruto frowned, "Nah, he's straight, I'm sure!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, because I bet that he is GAY, then you should be the one to wear this. To prove your theory." Kiba grabbed his bag, and pulled something from it, then showed it in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto was dumbfounded. And his mouth gaping. "Wh-wh—" he stuttered, and Kiba grinned widely.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!" Naruto screamed in horror as he stood up, a finger point at the 'thing' Kiba showed to him.

"Oh? You scared?" yes, as his best friend since middle school, Kiba knew Naruto very well. That he, was a very easy person to provoke.

Glaring, Naruto's face reddened in anger, he fetched the 'thing' from Kiba's hand, and shouted, "I AM NOT SCARED!! Naruto Uzumaki does not fear anything!!! I'll wear the Goddamn thing!"

Bingo.

Kiba smirked wider.

-------------

Ever since Naruto stepped out of his house, people along the road had been staring at him. With odd looks plastered on their faces, the same question seemed to occupy their minds. At first, it was perfectly fine for the blonde, since he didn't know them and they didn't know him. So, the embarrassment was not that much.

Until he arrived in front of the school gate.

Pairs of eyes staring at him as he walked, their intense gazes formed countless of daggers, stabbing his whole body. And uncomfortable whispers had been exchange to each other since then, burning his ears. Well, his face already flushed much worse than boiled crab… Unable to hold it much longer, Naruto dashed madly.

He knew he was going to die of embarrassment.

When he finally arrived in the class, as expected, all eyes locked on him. Jaws dropped, eyes widened, mouths gaping. Yeah. Even Sasuke, who was annoyed by the persistent pink haired girl a while ago, was very shocked to see the blonde's features. Except for Kiba, who was trying to restrain his laughter.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" asked one of his classmates.

"Err… It's a dare?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, and in an instant, all the people in the classroom burst out in loud chatters, whether laughing or swearing. And Naruto's face, if possible, grew even darker. To a complete crimson.

"So that's why you're wearing a SKIRT!?" shouted Chouji between his laughter.

Yes, Naruto wore the girl's sailor uniform. The blue wide collar swung in the air every time he walked, a red ribbon hung on his upper chest, the shirt was too short, it could only reach to his waist, if he bent down, the shirt would surely go with his arched back and show his flawless waist and stomach. And the navy blue skirt, everyone knew it was _**way**_ too short, and so freaking frilly. It could barely hide his thighs, it caused the impertinent wind to blow his private area.

And he even wore panties.

_I wanna die…_ Naruto cried in his mind, why the heck did he agree on wearing this bloody skirt!? Oh yes, because a certain –freaking- dog-lover would mock him as a coward, if he refused to do it.

Fuck.

------------- 

"So, Naruto. Here's the plan." Kiba whispered in a low voice, so no one else could hear it. 

The fuming blonde kept mumbling curses under his breath, face flushed from much humiliation and mockery he felt and received from a lot of people. He pouted cutely with that adorable face. The Inuzuka almost couldn't differ him from a real girl at this kind of situation.

"You know, Naruto. I think you got what it takes to be a girl after all. To be honest, you're really cute with that outfit, and you _**act**_ like one." And he received a deadly punch up his chin.

"Shut up!! You say that again, and I'll fry Akamaru!" he threatened, and the statement shut the Inuzuka up.

"Okay, okay. Back to the topic." He said after Naruto cooled down. "To prove whether the bastard is a gay or not… you have to seduce him, and see his reaction."

Naruto's body froze at the statement. Eyes widened, and a sudden awkward silence lingered between them. Kiba knew that Naruto's brain was trying to register his words. The retarded thing.

And it clicked.

"Me… seduce him!?" Naruto shouted in whisper, as he stood up. It was a good thing that the teacher was absent, and the whole class was minding their own business.

Kiba grinned widely, "Yeah. You. Seduce. Sasuke Uchiha."

Before the blonde exploded, Kiba added, "What? Are you… scared? Of Sasuke?" he teased, knowing full well of the effect of his words.

The blonde snapped. "I AM NOT SCARED!! ESPECIALLY NOT OF **HIM**!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!"

Kiba was very glad to have such an idiotic friend.

Because that what makes his days interesting.

However, unknown to them, a certain Uchiha had been staring at the two, and his onyx eyes locked on the dead last of the class.

-------------

The bell had rang, it was the signal for the students to go home.

And this was a chance to find out Sasuke's true sexuality, since no one will watch. "Good luck!" Kiba whispered to him, before he took off, laughing the whole damn while. Naruto noted in his mind, to kill the dog-lover after this bet was settled. 

The others had gone, only two people still remained in the class; Sasuke and Naruto. It was a perfect chance to do the job, the Uchiha was one of the student council member, so he often returned to the class late.

Naruto gulped hard, as he turned his gaze toward the raven. It was like a slow motion; Sasuke's movement was so delicate, the way he put his books into his bag, the way his eyes narrowed while he looked down to his bag, and how the… the ghostly hand moved…

Naruto gulped again.

When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head to drive the thoughts away. "Sa-Sasuke…" he called softly, uncertain.

But the raven kept silent.

The blonde was wondering if Sasuke couldn't hear him because of the distance between them. Thus, he walked to approach the silent teen. His mind kept thinking_, Sasuke is not gay, he isn't! I'm sure, so it'll be fine, Naruto! Just get over with it, and then go straight home! …and I'll tell Kiba that I won the bet, and make him my slave for a whole month!_ He thought as he walked.

_Not gay, not gay, Sasuke is not gay…_ he chanted repeatedly like mantra.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" he began his attempt of seduction, using a very woman-like attitude, he gracefully approached the raven from behind.

His hand gently made its way to the raven's shoulder, he felt Sasuke tense up when his fingers brush his shoulder. _Wh-?_ "Sasuke-kun…" he purred gently as his other hand also began ghosting on Sasuke's side, which earned a soft moan from the older boy. Naruto stiffened.

It wasn't just his imagination… Sasuke was _enjoying_ his touches!

Curious, Naruto wanted to elicit another reaction from the usually stoic boy. He slowly, but seductively, trailed his hand to the raven's sides, one moving to his stomach, while the other on the clothed chest. He could feel the firm muscles of Sasuke's chest, and the washboard abs of his lower part, as he embraced the older boy from behind.

There was a short silence then.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun… do you like me?" he asked, his mind somehow had gotten blurry, and he wanted to get it finished quickly. The reason was, because he felt that his own heart thumped loudly and violently, which he didn't know why.

The said raven boy grabbed Naruto's arms, and yanked them off his body. For a moment, Naruto sighed in relief when he thought Sasuke wasn't a gay as he had expected, until…

Sasuke then swirled his body around to face the blonde, a smirk plastered on his face, with strange glint inside those onyx orbs. It sent chills up Naruto's spine.

"So… you like me, dobe?" he whispered huskily near Naruto's ear, making the younger boy shudder. Before the blonde could answer, he was turned around by the Uchiha, so now his back was against the desk. "Wh-!" he had no time to answer as he was being pinned on the table, with his hands over his head.

"You wore this outfit to seduce me, huh? I didn't know that you're into this kind of stuff…" the Uchiha over him whispered, and Naruto could feel something moist brushing his earlobe, sucking gently.

Naruto began to panic, he tried to move his hand to release himself, but it was a vain. "W-wait, S-Sasuke, I can explain this, it's just a—Hmmph!" he was silenced by the raven's lips, caging him in a searing kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first, but soon grew fiercer and forceful as Sasuke noticed that Naruto was no longer struggling, but tried to keep his lips clamped shut, refusing to return the kiss. Growling angrily into the kiss, Sasuke bit down the blonde's lower lip. In attempt to say, 'Ouch! That hurts!' Naruto got a moist tongue in his cavern instead.

The forceful tongue traveled in his hot mouth, tasting every bit of the wonderful taste of him. It tasted like ramen, miso ramen, the ramen Naruto always ate for lunch as long as Sasuke could remember. And he always wondered whether Naruto became a dead-last because of it. He sucked on Naruto's tongue, coaxing moans from the blonde, the pleasurable ones.

He smirked into the kiss, then pulled away. Seeing the blonde's eyes were half-lidded, his breaths were short, lips bruised from his abuse, and the sight was so beautiful to Sasuke. "Do you like it, dobe?" he teased, he knew the dobe obviously liked the kiss.

Blushing madly, Naruto's eyes snapped opened. "No! What the hell are you doing, you bastard!? You aren't gay! You're not supposed to be!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Who said I wasn't?"

"I di—" _wait a minute…_ Naruto had just come to realize that there wasn't any proof that Sasuke was straight from the beginning, Kiba obviously had said that Sasuke was definitely gay, his un-interested behavior with girls was clearly suspicious…

Naruto suddenly realized the situation he got into.

He stared up at Sasuke, he laughed sheepishly, "Eheheh… Err… I did? C-can you let go of me now? This is just a mistake!" he begged, as he began to feel a little scared.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Why should I? You offered yourself to me, and I have been waiting for this moment for too long." And he leaned down to sink his teeth into Naruto's neck.

Naruto arched his back at the pain he felt on his throat, groaning all the while Sasuke resumed sucking and biting on the smooth skin, leaving a red mark of his own. Naruto jerked up violently with wide eyes when he felt a hand was on… on his freaking thigh!

"S-Sasuke! S-sto—aahhh… nnnnnggghhh!" he moaned out, as Sasuke had his hand underneath his skirt, and cupped his crotch roughly, and began to jerk his clothed manhood, gradually hardening the shaft underneath the panties. Naruto's breathing hitched, and endless moans came out of his mouth.

The Uchiha watched the writhing blonde as he kept moaning and moaning, looking so damn fuckable, the sight had made him hard. He pulled his hand away, and Naruto unconsciously let out a groan of displeasure. "Sshh…" Sasuke whispered near his ear.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide when he heard a sound of cloth being ripped, looking down with horror, he soon found that Sasuke had ripped his panties, leaving his lower part covered with nothing but a skirt. "You bastard!! Why did you tear that!?" he protested.

"Because it's in the way." Sasuke stated simply, Naruto gasped when he felt a hand had gathered his hard shaft, and began pumping it.

Out of fear someone might hear them (why didn't you realize it sooner?), Sasuke muffled the blonde's screams with his mouth, while his hand was busy pleasuring the blonde's southern region. With Sasuke's tongue down his throat, Naruto could hardly make a sound.

Naruto felt he was close to his completion, and soon he did, spraying hard into Sasuke's hand, he let out a scream into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away, with his cum-slicked hand he left Naruto's limp member. The blonde laid on the desk, panting heavily. His sailor uniform wrinkled disorderly, his body had run out of energy, his legs spread wide, while semen spilt on his skirt, desk, and some tainted the floor. The ripped panties were underneath the desk, forgotten.

Sasuke licked away the cum from his hand, an obvious smug smirk plastered on his graceful face. He leaned down, and gave Naruto another gentle kiss, and pulled away after a while.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that… dobe." He said as he grabbed his bag, and began to walk away, leaving the still bewildered boy.

After Naruto had finally come to his senses, he brought his body to sit on the desk. Dazed. He looked down to see his own semen still there, between his spreaded legs, and wrinkled skirt. And reality hit him.

What. The. Fuck.

_Oh my God!! Sasuke __**is**__ gay!!_ His mind screamed as he clenched his head, the memories of him, being jerked off by his rival crossed his mind, again, and again. Sasuke Uchiha, had given him a hand-job, and he himself had said that he is gay.

He bent his head down, he sighed. "I lost the bet…"

But something much more important thoughts crossed his mind, and Naruto couldn't drive it away, no matter how hard he tried. The feeling of Sasuke's lips pressed his, touching him… how he was able to make Naruto felt so many emotions at the same time…

Naruto couldn't help but to ask himself;

"Am I gay…?"

Because he definitely enjoyed it.

------------

**To be continued!**

How's that? Like it? Wanna put honey on top? Yay, I finally wrote a cross-dressing Naruto! I've been itching to try it! Though I'm not in the mood to write a graphic smut now… I was busy at the moment, the exams is coming on the 3rd December, who in their right mind could stay sane!? I had gone crazy here! I love the school subjects, actually, but I really can't stand EXAMS! Therefore, I had to disappear from the fanfiction, until the exams settled. T-T

Review would be much loved. A positive feedback is always welcomed.

Much luv,

Zahra a.k.a. SandmanAndKitsune

Ja, Mata Ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Naruto will always be mine! …But I know reality sucks…

**A/N :** I have yet to recover from my writing-syndrome… I kept on writing, and writing like mad… Seriously, THREE new stories within THREE days? My brain had burst out, bunnies eating away my mind, how convenient. I give up, I'll update each of my stories soon enough. Please enjoy this one first, though.

**Warning :** Uncontrollable fantasies, cursing, swearing, M-rated language, and beta'd.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 : Doubts And Fantasies  
**  
The melodious sounds of night whispering filled the serene evening, full moon gracing the darkened skies, its luminous rays streamed through the high window, lighting the dark room faintly. The room, however, was filled with the sounds of harsh panting, two bodies pressed against each other firmly.

A moan escaped the blonde's mouth, he arched his back off of the bed as pleasure shot up his spine. "Sasuke!" a name escaped from his slightly parted lips.

The older teen over him smirked on the heated skin, then he resumed to ravish the beautiful neck of his lover. The blonde automatically tilted his head to give the older teen more access. The Uchiha continued his assault, sucking and biting the soft flesh, leaving several red marks to mark his dobe.

"Naruto." He whispered huskily, hot breats brushed the sweaty neck, making its owner shudder. The raven pulled away, a smug smirk graced his handsome features. He stared down at the panting blonde beneath him, face fully flushed and half-lidded eyes, he stared back at him.

Sasuke leaned in, to press his lips lightly on the other's. "You're so cute." He murmured into the kiss, the blonde's blushed worse than before.

Soon, the kiss grew fierce, and passionate. Naruto shut his eyes, savoring the feelings of Sasuke's lips pressed against his. It was such a blissful kiss, filled with love and affection. Naruto couldn't get enough of it. The older teen nibbled Naruto's lower lip vigorously, begging for entrance. The blonde granted his request meekly, as he wrapped his arms around the pale neck, and the kiss deepened.

"Mmmmhh…" the blonde moaned into the kiss, as another moist tongue rubbed his.

Flares of fire washed their insides, as Sasuke began to move his body back and forth, creating delicious friction between their growing needs. Naruto gasped in surprise, breaking the lip-lock as the result. "Aah! S-Sasuke!" he let out another loud moan, as their groins joined in intense grinding. Making their erections grew harder under their boxers.

Sasuke panted, then leaned in again, his mouth trailing sloppy and wet kisses along the sweat-streaked chest, and stopped by a pert nipple. With a smirk, he latched his mouth onto the nipple, sucking hard.

The blonde's eyes snapped wide as he arched his back, and bucked his hips, wanting more. The pleasure he felt on both of his northern and southern area had turned his mind hazy, driven by pure ecstasy. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted—needed the older teen inside him. Now. "Sasuke…" he whined breathlessly, he could only say a word at this kind of moment.

But instead, the heated motions suddenly stopped. The warm mouth that was covering his nipple had also gone.

Confused and sexually frustrated, the blonde brought his deep sapphire eyes up to the Uchiha. An angry groan escaped his lips. "What the fuck, Sasuke!?" he shouted angrily, his mind had recovered a bit.

The said Uchiha smirked smugly.

"Time to wake up, dobe."

---------

Naruto snapped his eyes open as reality once again struck   
him.

He quickly brought his body to sit, sweat streamed down his whole body, as if his pores had overflowed, the salty liquid kept coming out, trickling down his forehead, temples, collarbone, neck, arms—every part of his body. His black sleeve-less top was streaked badly, the sheets beneath him also wet. His breaths were short as he panted heavily, it almost looked like he had been running ten miles.

Confused and exhausted was an understatement for him. Naruto breathed deeply, trying to cool down. He tried to move his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead, but stopped as he felt his right hand wasn't exactly on the bed sheet as he had expected.

Instead, it was _**underneath**_ the blanket.

Naruto gulped as he felt his right hand was holding something, something hard, and wet. He used his other hand to yanked off the blanket, and his eyes grew wide when he realized, where his hand had gone.

Under his boxers.

Naruto realized that… that he had been touching himself in his sleep.

"Fucking shit!" he cursed loudly.

Then he rushed toward the bathroom, to relieve his painful erection, and have an extremely cold shower.

While endless of curses for a certain Uchiha, kept coming from his mouth.

----------------

"Gah! Naruto, what the hell's wrong with you!?" Kiba exclaimed in horror as he saw his friend's face, so dark in such a beautiful morning.

The teen in question turned his head lazily, a pair of tired blue eyes stared at the slightly confused boy. "Huh? Nothing's wrong…" he replied blankly, and yawned widely.

Unconvinced, Kiba grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Nothing's wrong? Look at you! You look like a zombie!" Kiba drew out a small mirror from his pocket, and shoved it toward the blonde, the mirror almost touched his nose.

The blonde saw a skinny blonde teen, with heavy bags framed around his tired blue eyes, his tan skin looked paler, a frown marred his unusually dark face. He yawned once again, and his reflection followed. He didn't seem to mind it much.

"So? Everything is fine, I was just… I couldn't sleep these past few days…" he murmured tiredly, as he leaned his back against the wooden chair, drowsy eyes narrowed.

Kiba blinked numerously.

"You can't sleep?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Came a bland reply, the owner leaned his body down, drowning his face on his folded arms he placed on the desk, and tried to shut his eyes and sleep.

"Why?"

The word caused him to snap open his eyes, his body stiffened. How would he answer such question? Did he have to… to tell the dog-lover the reason he had been like this? That he… he had been dreaming the exact same thing everyday for almost a week? That he had been having wet dreams about a certain raven haired beauty… who wasn't exactly a female.

No.

"N-nothing… just having some troubles sleeping…" he lied. It was a good thing that his face was hidden from the other boy to see. Or he might see his reddened face.

And he might die of embarrassment if Kiba find out.

"Oh… 'kay then. Thought you were sick or something, mate. By the way, Naruto…" Kiba leaned his head close to Naruto. The blonde turned his tilted head to face Kiba.

Kiba whispered to him. "So… who won the bet?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the question, his face suddenly reddened as the memory of that day flashed inside his mind. He had completely forgotten about the bet!

"Err…. It was… um…" he stuttered nervously.

Kiba cocked his eyebrows, it was strange to see Naruto hesitating… he's usually straight-forward, even if he lost a bet. What's bothering him?

Naruto gulped hard. "You won." He sighed in defeat, drowning his face onto his palms.

A wide grin graced the dog-lover's feature. "Told ya he's gay! I knew it all along!" he exclaimed, his fist punched upward, in a victory pose.

"Yeah… Hurray." The blonde said sarcastically, an annoyed smile on his face.

If not because of this stupid bet, he wouldn't have to suffer every night of not being able to sleep because a certain –freaking- Uchiha kept showing up in his dreams to molest him, then pounding him into the bed. At least do it in reality too!

…he didn't think of that just now, did he?

_Noooo! I am not gay!!_ He screamed in his mind, hands clenched the back of his head, as he pressed his face against the desk.

_Bad thoughts, go away!! BAD THOUGHTS!!_ He chanted in his mind, trying desperately to drive away the unnecessary thoughts from his head. But unfortunately, instead of diminishing, the memories of his hot wet dreams crossed his mind again.

The flushed face of the Uchiha, his body pressed against his, so firm that he could feel the strong muscles clenching in his body… pulling him into a tight embrace… Sasuke's hot breath brushed his heated skin, hot moist tongue trailing down his chest and abs… The passionate kisses… The sounds of skin slapped skin…

"Wh-? Naruto! You're drooling!"

The blonde snapped back to reality, he turned his head toward Kiba, with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" he asked deadpanned.

"You're drooling, you idiot!" Kiba shouted, slightly confused. The blonde had been spacing out unconsciously, too deep in thoughts.

Naruto leaned his hand to touch his chin. He could feel a trail of water had trickled down his chin, dripping slightly. He had been drooling while he was busy rewinding the dreams!

"AAARRRGH!!!" The blonde suddenly stood up, and began to pound his head against the desk numerously.

Kiba widened his coal eyes in shock, as he watched the blonde pounding his forehead. After he had recovered from his shock, he quickly grabbed Naruto's forearms, clinching him. "Shit! Naruto, stop it!! You'll hurt your self!!"

Kiba's screams had brought him back to his senses. He stopped his stupid acts, and Kiba let go of his arms. Naruto plopped down on the wooden chair, and Kiba did too.

The dog-lover sighed, his face twisted in worry and confusion. "Geez, Naruto. What the hell were you doing? You almost make my heart stop."

The blonde stayed unusually silent.

_I am not gay…_ He thought stubbornly, still in denial.

The class's door creaked open, it made the blonde bring his gaze up, toward the person who just got in.

A graceful raven haired teen closed the door carefully, when he was about to turn his body around, his deep onyx eyes met the sapphire blue ones. The moment their eyes met, the blonde's body stiffened, and his heart began to race. A smug smirk adorned the older teen's face, when he realized the blonde couldn't avert his gaze away from him. The blonde felt his face burn up, and it grew red, to a deep crimson. Then he forced himself to look away.

The Uchiha chuckled softly, then resumed to walk toward his own seat.

"Che. What is that bastard laughing about? Does he think we're some kind of clown or something?" Kiba snorted in annoyance, oblivious to the blonde's behavior.

Naruto bent his head down, a blush still adorned his face. Somehow, he could feel a pair of intense eyes had been staring at him from behind. He didn't need to turn around and see; he knew Sasuke was staring at him, with his trade-mark smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto didn't understand why he acted like a love-struck school girl.

---------

"Say WHAT?"

A sly grin plastered on to Kiba's face. They were on the rooftop of the school building, the lunch room was too crowded, so they chose this place to eat lunch. Kiba and Naruto was talking about the bet (who kept blushing for someunknown reason to the Inuzuka), and what punishment Kiba would give to Naruto. Of course, Naruto had braced himself to accept this, he is a man, and a man never takes back his word. That was Naruto's policy.

But he didn't expect something like _**that**_ would be his punishment.

"You know, Naruto… there's gonna be a study tour for three days, next week…" the Inuzuka explained in a sickening cheery voice, that made Naruto want to puke. Kiba ignored the horrified look plastered on his friend's face, and continued;

"So… I thought that it'll be more FUN if we have some… variety, right? Like… You, dressed like a girl, and—" A kick suddenly pounced mercilessly on his cheek, causing him to fly backwards. The angry blonde stood a little farther in front of him, veins throbbing furiously.

"What the fuck are you on!?" he shouted furiously.

The Inuzuka brought his body to sit, his hand caressing his swollen cheek. "Idiot!! That hurts!!" he shouted as he winced in pain.

Naruto ignored Kiba's words. "Like hell I'm gonna wear another skirt again!! I'm a **man**, not some girl!! Are you questioning my manliness!? Besides… it's reminds me of…" he trailed off, a blush once again appeared on his face.

The oblivious Inuzuka stood up with soft grunts escaped his mouth. He stared at the blonde. "You said that you'll take any risk if you lost the bet, didn't you? Are you saying that you'll take back your words, Naruto?"

The blonde flinched, then his expression hardened. "Of course not! I'll never take back my words no matter what! A real man never lies!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Then, take it like a man!" he said with a smug grin, knowing too well of how to provoke his idiotic friend.

Naruto's expression turned horrified, his own words had become a double-edged sword.

Silence.

Kiba could hear some curses coming from the blonde's lips. "Well?" he demanded.

Naruto glared at him. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll wear whatever you want me to." He sighed in defeat.

Such a wonderful day for Kiba Inuzuka.

-----------

The day before their departure, the teacher would explain to them about the rules the students obligated to comply to. The class would be divided into five groups, each group contained five people, and they would work in team to completetheir tasks, which would be given to them later.

The other four groups had been arranged by Kakashi-sensei, that left Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke. And that means they were in the last group.

Shikamaru and Chouji didn't mind at all, Kiba was a little annoyed that he had gotten into the same group as Sasuke, but the raven haired Uchiha didn't pay any attention to the Inuzuka's grunts.

While Naruto, dreaded his luck.

Last night, he had another erotic dream of the Uchiha. And had been trying to avoid any contact with the said teen, it was going well (except for the wet dreams), until Kakashi had placed them in the same group. Naruto sighed deeply, he decided to shrug it off, and accept his fate.

Just being in the same group, didn't mean he will be left alone with him, there was Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji as well…

"…we'll stay in hotel rooms. Each room is for two people, with two single beds. I'll call your name, then your partner's. First, Shikamaru Nara with Shino Aburame…"

Naruto hoped he'd end up with Kiba, it's no fun if he had to partner up with someone other than his best pal. Nothing more fun than having the messy mutt around him.

"…Sasuke Uchiha… with Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stiffened at the statement. His ears must've deafened, or Kakashi made a mistake, calling the wrong person's name… Maybe it was 'XXXX' with Sasuke, not Sasuke with Naruto. It's supposed to be Naruto with Kiba. Not Sasuke with Naruto. No. It's definitely impossible…

"Tsk. Man, you've got some bad luck today, mate. You got to share a room with that stuck-up bastard, and all." Kiba's statement had made his hope disappear.

Silence.

Naruto's mind finally registered Kiba's statement.

Suddenly, he stood up furiously, a horrified expression clearly displayed on his face.

"FUCK **NO**!!!" He cursed loudly, making all eyes focused on him, shocked and curious.

However, a smug smirk had been formed on the Uchiha's graceful features.

It'll be such an interesting trip.

-------------

To be continued!

**A/N :** Ah, done already. Hope you like it, dears! And um, Tina-chan, did you like it? I hope you do, I tried my best to write this, kinda in hurry 'coz I gotta study too. If my mom find out I'm slacking, she's gonna be furious! –shudder- Two done, two again to go. The next chappie will be much hotter, I assure you. Well, review please! And tell me what you think.

Much luv,

-Zahra-

Ja, Mata Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Okay, Sasuke will crush me with Mangekyoushi Sharingan if I even dare to touch Naruto. And I value my life, so scram!

**A/N :** Yup, third chappie here, people! I'm gonna write more details of each day Naruto and his friends spend in their trip. It'll be divided into three days. I have to add a few more chapters here, hope you don't mind! Of course, I have prepared several different costumes Naruto had to put as his punishment, all much to a certain Uchiha's pleasure. Aren't we LOVE to see the cute blonde wearing skirts?

**Warning :** Cross-dressing, uncontrollable fantasies, swearing, cursing, and beta'd (I know I'm fast. All thanks to my dear beta!).

Enjoy!

-------------

**Chapter 3 : School Trip  
**  
**Day One****  
**  
10.15 A.M. - Inside the bus

_Itchy.  
_  
Naruto wiggled uncomfortably on his seat. But it made the frilly material brush his inner thigh instead, and the soft lace gently rubbed his crotch.

_Freaking itchy!!_

Lee had been staring at the blonde curiously, as the said teen kept shifting his position on the seat uncomfortably. He had been doing that since the bus started moving, acting so restless for some unknown reason. What's wrong with Naruto? The P.E. lover was greatly curious.

"Naruto-kun, may I ask the reason of why you seem so restless?" he finally asked, big round eyes glimmering in curiosity.

Naruto jerked up at the question, making the youth proclaimer grow more curious. With nervous laughter, he turned his head toward Lee, a hand was scratching the back of his head. "Ah-hahah… N-nothing Lee… the seat is just a little… err, itchy…"

Lee cocked a brow. "Oh? But mine is fine, do you want to switch?" he offered, but Naruto quickly refused by shaking his head no.

"No, i-it's fine. It's cool." He laughed nervously again, and looked away.

Kiba, who sat across him, snickered softly, a hand kept his mouth shut. Naruto, who noticed, shot deadly glares at him. Who was he to torture him like this!? All of this was the dirty mutt's fault!

_Freaking dog-breath!_ Naruto cursed mentally.

------------------

Flashback - 07:30 A.M.

Naruto was surprised to see his best friend, Kiba, had visited him so early in the morning before going to school. That day, they had to go to school earlier, because they were going for the study tour today by bus. The blonde was packing his luggage into his back pack and bag, and Kiba just burst into his bedroom randomly just like he usually does. Jiraiya, his guardian, had too, become used to have the loud-mouthed mutt in the house.

"Hey mate, what are ya up to?" asked Kiba cheerfully as he lunged onto Naruto's bed.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his bed cover had wrinkled badly from Kiba's action, and it got all messed up. "You're ruining my bed, dog-breath. If you haven't gone blind yet, I'm packing my stuff." He said in an irritated tone.

Kiba raised his eyebrows, the blonde seemed to be in a bad mood. "What's up man? Why do ya look pissed?" Then when he saw the dark shadows below the blonde's tired eyes, he realized something.

"Hey… you still can't sleep?" Kiba asked, lying on his stomach.

_Not when you have a certain bastard showing up in your dreams, molesting you, and pounding into you like a rabbit in heat._ Naruto mused as he rolled his eyes. Yes, he hadn't been able to drive the erotic dreams away yet; instead, it became more heated and felt… real. Oh God, it became so _**real**_ and _**erotic**_, why did he have to suffer like this? Naruto just feel like crying…

"Yeah, unfortunately." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kiba then smiled a mischievous smile, "Aww, don't be so down, Naru-chan… I have something to make it better…" he said in an unbelievably sickening voice, that Naruto's face paled a bit.

Naruto shifted his attention at the statement, somehow, he didn't like that tone. At all. Kiba slid off of the bed and crawled on the floor to reach his own bag that laid beside Naruto's bed, with a wide grin, Kiba's hands finally found what he had been looking for. With pride over his head, he gathered the edges of the soft material into his hands, and then shoved it out, straight toward the blonde's face.

Naruto's face, if possible, turned as white as a sheet of paper.

Kiba was holding… panties. But not just the usual panties, it was, in fact, a _**full chiffon **_panty. It was baby blue, with tiny white polkadots adorned all over the soft material. And cute lace gracefully attached on the edges of it, with a tiny and cute ribbon sewed on the upper part, at the middle of the panties' band. If he was Ino, Sakura, or any other sick girl, he would most likely besquealing in delight, but in fact, Naruto, as a one hundred percent man, with a functional male materiel hung between his legs, and whose body still produced masculine hormones, it was a complete…

…nightmare.

Kiba yawned widely while still holding the panties, waiting for Naruto's frozen brain to start to work again. _Damn, the retarded thing needs some fixing_! He thought idly, sticking his pinky finger into his ear.

It clicked.

A shaky finger point at the horror Kiba was holding, "W-what the fuck is that for?" he asked, slightly confused. But his instincts told him, it wouldn't be so pretty. Kiba wasn't going to make him to…

"You got to wear it." Kiba answered with a cheery grin.

And all hope vanished.

"Ya know… I thought it wouldn't be so bad to wear the underwear first before you wear the outside, it's kinda fun, don't ya th—"

A fierce kick was his answer.

Of course, after much beating the shit out of each other, slight arguments, a 'little' tinge of obscenities, some beatings again, and then Kiba threw to the usual provocation. And guess who won? Not exactly the poor blonde, who kept shifting on his seat, because the panties had been making his smooth bum itch, it pressed his crotch tightly on the front, even tighter in the behind.

All much to Inuzuka's delight.

End of Flashback

--------------

Endless numbers of curses and obscenities for a certain dog-lover had been escaping the blonde's mouth since then, grunts and grumbles followed. How he regretted to have such a friend, he didn't know that Kiba was a sadist and… a closet pervert. He had persuaded Naruto to wear all kinds of kinky clothes, just to satisfy his own freaking sadistic pleasure.

Naruto noted in his mind, to never, ever make another bet consisting of Kiba, gay guys, and seduction.

"Kiba…" Naruto whined and shifted again, it caught the dog-lover's attention.

"What?" Kiba replied, his hands were filled with cards that Ino had brought to play along the trip. His concentration was divided to two; to Naruto and the card game he was playing.

With a pair of pathetic and desperate big blue eyes, he leaned closer to the dog-lover. "Where do you get these things, anyway?" he asked curiously. Where did Kiba manage to get all of those… those freaky things? The skirts, the costumes, and the panties.

"Oh, you mean the panties?" Kiba whispered softly. "Duh, I bought it from Victoria Secret." He answered casually. Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement.

"What!? But that's a women's underwear store!! You actually dared to enter that… that oblivion of hell?" he shouted in whisper. Okay, he didn't expect Kiba get those things from a women's underwear store. The brief images of Kiba, shopping inside the store filled with bras, panties, lingerie, and other feminine stuff, was very, very downright disturbing.

"Uh-huh." The Inuzuka nodded. "Don't ya know? Ever since that movie, 'John Tucker Must Die' has been released (1), guys has been buying thongs and G-strings to show off their butts. So it wasn't only occupied by girls anymore, actually, they're more enthusiastic than the girls themselves." Kiba explained, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

So that's the reason? The information was too much for Naruto's brain to bear, so he decided to just… sleep, and forget all of his misfortune and ordeals. Yes, after all, he hadn't got much sleep because a certain raven haired Uchiha had been disturbing him in the night. Maybe he won't show up by the day.

With that, Naruto sank his body comfortably to the seat, ignored the itchy lace and then closing his eyes.

---------------

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we play cards too?" offered the pink haired girl who sat beside the Uchiha.

"No, thank you." Replied the said teen coldly. Though she received a cold rejection, Sakura didn't want to give up yet, she then moved closer to the raven's side, and then slung her hands around Sasuke's folded arms.

"Oh, come one, Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun, let's play!" she blinked her emerald eyes numerously, hoping.

But that only irritated the raven more. He didn't want to play cards, nor did he to sit beside one of his fangirls. There was only one thing he had in mind, and that was about a certain blond haired dobe. His prodigy brain began to work, he had to find a way to get rid of himself from the pink witch, and have his way with the dobe. Then he remembered something.

That P.E. freak, Rock Lee, who sat beside Naruto, wasn't he the one that had a crush on Sakura? He remembered the youth proclaimer always talked about her non-stop in the locker room…

Sasuke smirked.

It was a simple plan. Sasuke just stood, ignored Sakura's questions, then went to where Lee and Naruto sat, and offered the P.E. freak to switch seats. Of course, Lee was so happy that he had a chance to be closer to his maiden, and so, without any further talk, the green beast rushed toward Sasuke's previousseat. How wonderful.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, who was sleeping soundly, with a smug smirk plastered on his graceful face. Then he sat on the seat beside him carefully not to wake him up, because Naruto might scream if he suddenly woke up to see Lee had transformed into a sexy piece of art, named Sasuke Uchiha. And ruin the Uchiha's mood again.

The blonde's face was so peaceful, the Uchiha couldn't avert his gaze from his long-time rival, but he didn't dare to wake him, it was just so right to have the blonde beside him. With _**him**_.

Until he heard a groan.

Sasuke blinked, and then leaned his body closer to Naruto to get a better hearing.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, eyebrows furrowed. "Nngghhhhhh……" another groan escaped his slightly parted lips again. It looked like he had a bad dream, Sasuke thought. But then…

"Nngghhh… S-Sasu… ke…" Sasuke stiffened.

Naruto is… is dreaming of me…? His muse was interrupted as Sasuke's eyes caught something very tempting. On the blonde's clothed lower region.

A bulge, a growing bulge.

With wide eyes Sasuke stared at the bulge, then to Naruto's pained expression. No, not pained, it was a _**pleasured**_ expression. _He's… he's getting excited… while dreaming of me?_ Sasuke mused in surprise, then reality struck him. _The dobe is having a sex dream about me…  
_  
A maniacal smirk had made its way across his face.

_Oh, don't worry, 'Naru-chan'… I'll make sure your fantasy cames true later…  
_  
---------------

01:24 P.M. – The hotel's parking lot

Naruto snapped his eyes open when he felt the dampness inside his pants.

He sat up straight, a hand rubbing his drowsy eyes_. Another dream,_ he mused. _Another dream with the bastard in it!!! Why did he always show up whenever I sleep!?_ He cried mentally. It was becoming too much, too much for him to bear any longer. If he didn't get the real thing, maybe those erotic dreams of his will never go away, haunting him every, single, night. If only he could persuade Sasuke to have sex with him…

…wait a minute.

_No, no, no, NO!!! Why the fuck did I think of that!? I'm not gay, and I'm not supposed to have wet dreams about any other guys, what the hell's wrong with me!?_ Naruto began to pound his head, trying to drive away the memories of his recent dream that was still fresh in his mind.

Until he felt something leaking.

Oh, crap. He even forgot that he had a really painful hard-on bothering his southern region, the panties probably had already been ruined by now. Just great. Naruto sighed deeply, luck had flew off of his side, and turned him into the unluckiest boy on earth.

"Dobe, stop it. You'll hurt yourself." Came a deep voice he knew too well.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Oh great, the dreams had effected me too much, and now I'm sporting hallucination. Freaking perfect, I'm even hallucinating about the bastard's sexy voice…  
_  
"Oi, did you hear me, dobe? Why are you spacing out?" A hand waved in front of his nose.

Naruto turned his head to side.

To find a very, drop dead hot, downright handsome, king of all sex Gods, Sasuke Uchiha's face a few inches from him.

It took a whole minute for Naruto's brain to accept the reality.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!" He shrieked like a girl (2), he stood up, pushed Sasuke hard and caused him to fall to the floor, then dashed out of the bus after shoving a few people out of his way, and proceeded to run like a mad man on the loose.

Sasuke, Kiba, and the rest of the people who were still inside the bus blinked.

"What did ya do to Naruto?" the Inuzuka asked curiously, to Sasuke who was still on his ass.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as the reply, stood up, and then left.

A few moments later, Kiba found the blonde was hiding inside his room with his roommate, Kankuro. And begged him (Kiba) to let him stay in their room, until he recovered from his 'shock'. Kiba didn't know what kind of 'shock' that was, but he approved of his best pal's request anyway.

Oh, boy.

---------------

07:14 P.M. – Kiba and Kankuro's room (Skipped time)

Naruto's nightmare began now.

"There… perfect!" Kiba shouted cheerfully, a hand on his hips, and he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his other hand. The tall teen beside him drew out a napkin.

"I'm so proud." Kankuro said as he wiped a tear that just gathered at the corner of his eye with the napkin, a loud snort followed.

The frustrated blonde wore a maid outfit Kiba had prepared for him, the under dress was entirely pink, a shocking pink with white stripes and short puffy sleeves. A white frilly apron over the pink dress hugging the slim torso perfectly, the straps made a big 'X' sign on his back, and a big ribbon was attached to the back of his waist. Swell lace adorned the sides of the apron sleeve and the straps adorably. The skirt was also puffy and filled with pretty rumples, and way, I mean _**way**_ too short, it's even shorter than the navy skirt before! About twenty inches above Naruto's knees.

Thank goodness Kiba had made him wear white knee-length socks to cover his slender legs, and a pair of black school shoes. Much to the blonde's misery, his legs were shaved clean by Kiba. For Naruto's head dressing, Kiba had placed a bonnet with pink ribbons attached on each side, giving a very feminine accent. And guess what was under the skirt?

A red _**full satin**_ thong.

Tears had gathered at the corner of the blonde's eyes, but he held it back. As a man, his pride didn't let him to spill his tears. Though he wanted to die, really wanted to die so badly.

_God, why me? What did I do wrong? Please let me see my grandma in heaven now!_ He cried wantonly in his mind. If only he wasn't so stupid to let the freaking mutt fool him…

Kiba whistled at the blonde's sight. "Man, he's perfect! I think I need a girlfriend now… Cool choice, Kankuro!" Kiba tapped the older teen's shoulder, and laughed. And that made Naruto's ears shot up.

"Huh? Kankuro? What do you mean?" he tilted his head in obliviousness.

Kiba grinned widely, "Oh? I haven't told ya yet, huh? I told Kankuro about our bet, and he said he'll help me choose the costumes for you to put on! Ain't he a good partner?" Both of them smirked mischievously at the dumbfounded blonde.

Naruto's usual slow loading finally finished.

Then he burst out.

"WHAT!? YOU TWO PARTNERED UP TO MAKE MY LIFE MORE MISERABLE!?" he shouted breathlessly, face twisted in both anger and confusion.

"To put it bluntly, yeah." Kiba replied with another wide grin.

Kankuro grinned too, "My relative, Sasori, owns a puppet store, so he have loads of costumes inside his storeroom, I'm just borrowing some." He explained.

Naruto fell on his knees, head bent down. _Greeaaaat… Now I'm surrounded by closet perverts and exhibitionists, nothing can surprise me more than this… _He mused sarcastically.

"Okaay… Naruto, your first task is…" the said blonde shot up his head quickly.

"Task? I've never heard I have to do tasks!!" he protested, and glared at the dog-lover. Okay, scratch that, after _**this**_, nothing can surprise him more. Kiba looked down to him with a pout.

"Naruto, you don't think that we just dressed you up and that's it, do you?"

Honestly, Naruto thought exactly like that, so he nodded meekly.

Then Kiba and Kankuro both snickered evilly. "Idiot! Of course not! Like that would bring any fun! You see, Naruto, we have some… tasks you have to do while you wear that outfit, don't worry, it's gonna be fun!" Kiba chirped cheerfully, Kankuro nodded beside him.

Naruto, was in mix between; confusion, anger, embarrassment, irritation, and just… blank. He knew whatever he said wouldn't make Kiba stop his crazy plan, the mutt knew him too well, especially his weaknesses in arguments. And the mutt was just too cruel. He'll never win this.

With a sigh of defeat, he could only surrender. "Okay, okay. What am I supposed to do?"

Kiba grinned happily at his friend's submission. "Well, let's see. I'll give ya an easy one first." Then he and Kankuro moved to a spot a little far from the blonde, so he couldn't hear their conversation.

After a while, Kiba approached the blonde, and crouched to his level. "Listen Naruto…" He said in somewhat serious voice, so abnormal (for Kiba), that made Naruto grow worried. While Kankuro stood behind the mutt, hiding his snickers.

"I know you won't like this task, I fully understand if you don't…" He trailed off, tapped the blonde's shoulder right on one of the apron straps, and shut his eyes to give a dramatic effect. Then he opened them, and stared deeply into the sapphire orbs in front of him.

"But can you steal Sasuke's shirt? The one with a red fan symbol sewed on its back…"

By the time Naruto's brain managed to register it, he almost fainted.

---------------

07:27 P.M. – Naruto and Sasuke's room

The door creaked open softly.

"…damn dirty mutt, deviant good-for-nothing…"

Naruto sneaked in on his toes carefully not to make a sound.

"…bossy dick, backstabbing bastard, cruel pervert…"

He approached the drawer beside Sasuke's bed, blushed slightly as he imagined many _**things**_ could be done on that. Then he shrugged it off, and resumed his search, starting from the top drawer. With a red face.

"…where is it?" he murmured softly, he couldn't find it in the top drawer, so he resumed with the second. His ears caught the sounds of running water from the bathroom, probably Sasuke was showering. Then brief images began to pop in his head, how the drops of water trickled down the smooth, pale skin, how the damp jet-blue hair sticking on his face, how… how the… the exposed skin and firm muscles would look…

Naruto shook his head violently.

_Mustn't think of unnecessary things… mustn't… damn, that's hot! NO!! Naruto, focus! …Oh my God, his hands on my thighs… STOP IT!!_ Naruto started to pound his head numerously, the memories of his wet dreams was returning back into his head! Now he was too busy trying to drive it away, and completely forgotten about his task.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Came a deep voice.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he quickly turned his head around. Sasuke Uchiha stood proudly behind him, with nothing but a towel around his waist, concealing his lower part. Jet-black hair was damp, and sticking to his graceful face. His pale skin completely streaked, with drops of water trickling down his neck, his white chest, his washboard abs... the firm muscles displayed for all the world to see. Beautiful. So beautiful and sexy, much more than Sasuke in his dreams! If only the towel wasn't in the way…

Seeing how Naruto was dazzled and gaping, Sasuke smirked, and crouched down. He took a notice of the maid outfit Naruto was wearing. "So… another costume to seduce me?" he asked huskily in whisper near Naruto's ear. A hand cupped Naruto's chin.

The stunned blonde quickly slapped the thoughts away, then he glared at the Uchiha. "No, it's not! Kiba made me wear this stuff! Stop touching me, you perv!!" he tried to struggle, but another hand sneaked onto his thigh, rubbing his inner thigh gently. Naruto's eyes grew wide, and he gasped. But not a disgusted gasp, it was very much the opposite.

"Are you sure you want _**this**_ to stop, dobe?" Sasuke whispered huskily, as his hand gave a light squeeze on the smooth flesh. Naruto couldn't help but to let out a soft mewl, the memories of his dreams that rushed into his head didn't help, and so he felt he began to get aroused.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's flushed face, so beautiful. "Dobe." He murmured again, sucking on the soft flesh of Naruto's ear lobe. "I know your dirty little secret…"

-------------

Meanwhile  
  
"Oi, Kankuro…" Kiba called the older teen lazily.

"Hm?" Kankuro replied, still busy reading a book.

Kiba tilted his head backwards on the couch, toward the older teen. "You think I'm being too cruel to Naruto?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah, you can say that again." Kankuro flipped another page.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, he felt a little sorry for the blonde, and regretted a bit. Maybe he should've give Naruto another task instead? He knew his best pal hated Sasuke… And he noticed the tension between them grow more heated these past few days… God knows what was going on.

Then Kiba stood up. "Guess I'll go get him…"

-------------

To be continued!

(1) I was watching this while I write, and it gave me the idea.  
(2) I don't usually like to make Naruto act like a girl… but I just thought that'll be frickin' funny!

A/N : I know what you think. 'What!? It stopped here!? How cruel!', or something like that. Well, I wanted to write more, but I'm going with my family to have a vacation for three days, so instead of delaying the update, I updated now! And I solemnly thanked **'narutovixen'** for his/her suggestion, I guess I'll take it for the next costume! Please, if you have any suggestion for the costumes Naruto should wear, please feel free to tell me!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja, Mata Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** "Okay, give me Naruto, or die!" -points a gun toward Kishimoto- "Naruto's mine!!" –Sasuke suddenly appeared, and knock the girl out cold- "You, I thank you for creating me, but don't ever think you could _**own**_ the dobe!!" –Kishimoto gulped, then nodded-

**A/N :** I _know_ I must update my other stories as well… but I have so much fun writing this one, I forgot about the others… (T-T) I received so many suggestions for Naruto's next costumes! Whee… But unfortunately, I could only take some of them, I'm sorry I can't use the others. I wrote the smuts, people! You guys just can't stop asking for it, huh? Well, not that I hate it… But it's been a while since I wrote my last lemon, not sure if it goes well, please read it and tell me what you think! So sorry that I can't reply all of your reviews, since I got back, I've been stuck in front of my laptop and work on this chap, so didn't really have the time. But I'll reply them all later!

**Warning :** Cross-dressing, smuts, graphic lemon, hand-job, dirty talk, cursing, swearing.

(Homophobes and children, please _**leave**_ now!, or you'll get serious mental damages, and I won't take the blame for it!)

-----------

**Chapter 4 : Fantasy Came True**

_"Dobe." He murmured again, sucking on the soft flesh of Naruto's ear lobe. "I know your dirty little secret…"_

Naruto's face turned into a million shades of red as he heard that husky, dark, and sexy voice, whispering so close to his ear. _Fuck_, he was getting hard from that! The blonde gasped as he felt the cold hand slowly moved up his thigh, lifting the puffy skirt up, so dangerously close to his crotch.

"Nnghhh…" Naruto moaned at the feeling of a cold hand caressed his heated skin, oh such a turn on. He tried to keep his senses aware, but Sasuke's skillful hand didn't help, and desires began clouding his mind.

"…uck! I don't know what-aahhh-you're talking… a-bout…" was all he managed to say, before arching his head back as Sasuke's hand cupped his crotch roughly, creating frictions against his hardening shaft. The blonde let out a breathless hiss.

Hot breaths brushed the swollen ear lobe, the abuser smirked smugly. "Oh, I'm sure you know what I was talking about… Don't try to deny it, dobe. I know that you've been having…" a moist tongue trailed on his earlobe. "…naughty dreams about me."

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had lifted his body and then tossed him into the bed. Naruto landed on the soft sheet with a surprised yelp, when he was about to shout at Sasuke, he realized that the said teen was already all over him, pinned both of his wrists over his head with one hand. In exchange of his vulnerable state, he could see the raven's half-naked body perfectly, every firm muscles, every delicious curves, and the perfect face of his rival. The mere sight had turned him on more, his southern region had came to life.

Sasuke stared down to the flushing blonde with a triumphant smirk on his face. Naruto had yet to realize that his breathes had became short, and harsh, heart thumping loudly in anticipation. Oh God, why had Sasuke stopped? The blonde needed the raven to touch him, anywhere, everywhere!

"Getting excited, _love_?" Sasuke smirked wider as Naruto's face reddened more at the endearment. How adorable, blushing like that. And how… sexily _fuckable_.

"Jerk." Was all Naruto said as he looked away, hiding his blush. Wrong move, it only turned the Uchiha hornier. But he didn't want to screw the mood by pouncing the blonde, and _fuck_ him now, he had to do it slowly… to make the blonde submitted to him. In _**full**_.

"Ah, we'll get into that later." A hand cupped the blonde's chin, and forced him to face the Uchiha. "But first… to get rid of these disturbances."

"Wh-what are you plann—Oh Gods!!"

Sasuke had spread the blonde's legs wide, lifted one of it up in the air. Using a free hand, he grasp the band of Naruto's sock, slowly dragged it down, while his tongue trailing down his inner thigh, sending shivers up Naruto's spine. He released the blonde's wrists, and used the other hand to keep Naruto's slender leg up, while another proceeded to drag the knee-length sock off, so slow, and seductive.

"Aah! Fuck, Sasuke!"

Naruto mewled as he felt the sensitive skin of his inner thigh was being sucked by the Uchiha, gradually hardening the swollen member beneath the panties. The abuse on his inner thigh sent tingles all over his body, it felt so damn _good_. Sasuke smirked; Naruto was so sensitive, small touches like this had made him gasped and writhed for more, while _**this**_ was just the beginning.

By the time Sasuke managed to get rid of the socks, and tossed the shoes somewhere else, as he had intended, Naruto had became hornier with needs and lust. This way, he'll _never_ want to stop. Naruto panted heavily as his hands fisting the sheets tightly, sweat had began to cover his body, to be truthful, he had never felt so aroused this much before, and Sasuke had made him like this, and they had yet to do anything…

Chuckling, Sasuke let the naked legs down. It flopped to the bed meekly, and spread widely, driving Sasuke mad with the sensual sight of it. He leaned in to capture those inviting lips, as needs to taste the blonde maddening him. This time, Naruto quickly submitted to him, and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's lower lip, masticate on it vigorously. The blonde mewled into the kiss, and parted his mouth to give the access his lover need, wasting no chance, Sasuke shoved his tongue into the teen's hot cavern. Lost in pleasure, Sasuke pressed down his stiff erection right over Naruto's, allowing the boy to notice his growing needs. Naruto blushed as he felt something undeniably _**hard**_ poking his own, the Uchiha was hard and horny, and so he was too. The blonde didn't want this to stop, he wanted, no, _needed_ more!

Detached from Naruto's lips, Sasuke proceeded to trail kisses down his jawline, to his neck, sucking and biting hard, making sure to leave a red mark on each bite, a mark that Naruto was _his_. Only _**his**_. Pulling away, Sasuke gave his lover an evil smirk, making the other shudder in anticipation.

"I'll make you feel good, _Naru-chan_… really good…" he whispered huskily near Naruto's ear, and the said boy's blush worsened.

Sasuke used his knees to spread Naruto's legs wider, and lifted the puffy skirt up, revealing the red thong Naruto wore. Upon seeing it, Sasuke raised a fine brow, while Naruto tried to fight off his embarrassment.

He granted a smug smirk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Naruto hissed as a finger trailed on his clothed erection.

"S-shut up, bastard! I-It's not like-aahhh-I wanted to wear it!"

"Were you, really?" he teased. "I like it though, whenever you try something new… it always _turn_ me on more." He leaned in to press his lips against the blonde's once again.

Sasuke pulled away, and brought his hand to keep the skirt lifted up. He glanced at the blonde, who nodded in approval with those lustful baby blue eyes, oh yes, he _needed_ this too. With a sly smile, Sasuke ran a hand on the thong's band, and about to rip it off…

The door slammed open.

Kiba stood by the entrance, a hand outstretched and pressed against the hard wood. His coal eyes scanned in the dark room, looking for something. Then it caught two frozen forms of human, in the bed, one of them wore nothing but a towel covering his lower part, while the other, beneath him, wore a pink dress. Panting and flushing brightly.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed in shock, a palm covered his eyes. "Sorry, wrong room!"

Then the door slammed close.

Naruto blinked, eyes fixed on the spot where Kiba stood seconds ago.

"Ignore it."

A husky voice over him whispered, followed by the sound of cloth being ripped. Naruto snapped his eyes down; the Uchiha held the ripped thong in his hand, smirking evilly, then tossed it randomly. Naruto gasped as pale fingers gathered his exposed length, rubbing the slit lightly with a thumb.

"Naruto…" he began a slow stroke. "Brace yourself, because I'm going to _fuck_ you so _**hard**_, that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Naruto arched his back, leaning to the touch, Sasuke was being slow, _too_ slow! He was frustrated; he needed the raven to go faster, harder. The blonde bucked his hips, wanting to jerk himself into that pale hand, he needed his release, but Sasuke was being so slow, it tortured him.

"Nnnn! Shit, Sasuke! Faster!" he whined breathlessly.

The said teen chuckled at the blonde's eagerness, then as Naruto's wish, he sped up his strokes, eliciting pleasurable moans from Naruto. As the strokes went faster, Naruto squirmed beneath his rival, eyes screwed shut and rolled back under the lids. Fists grasped the sheets tightly and turned pallid.

"Mmmhhh! Fuck! S-Sasuke…! Haa… I'm gonna…"

Soon, hot white liquid spurt into Sasuke's hand, white dots appeared before his eyelids as he snapped it open, back arched and shook, riding his orgasm. Sasuke released his cum-slicked hand from the limp shaft, and Naruto flopped down to the bed, panting heavily. His semen spilt on the sheets between his spreaded legs, some of it tainted his puffy skirt, Kankuro might kill him later for that, but he didn't care now. _**That**_, was the best hand-job he had ever experienced.

With a smug smirk, Sasuke sucked the cum from his hand, tasting the bittersweet taste of Naruto. While Naruto was enjoying his afterglow orgasm, Sasuke yanked the towel off, and tossed it elsewhere, revealing his own heavily leaking member, aching painfully with needs to be buried within the younger one.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in horror as he saw Sasuke's engorged member, how the hell he could take such a big and thick length _inside _of him? Suddenly, he grew nervous, could he stand Sasuke's member in him?

"Err, S-Sasuke… I, um… I'm having second thoughts abou—" the word died in his lips, and replaced by a restrained cry as Sasuke's tongue ran over Naruto's head, dipping its moist tip on the slit. Sucking hard.

In an instant, Naruto had become fully hard again.

After giving his dobe a light suck, Sasuke pulled away with a straight face. Naruto suddenly felt chills shot up his spine, this ain't gonna be pretty, when an Uchiha make a face like that.

"Were you kidding, _love_?" he said in a dangerously low voice, which very sexy and _seductive_. "I won't stop now. Until I fill you with my seeds, and have you scream my name as I bring you over the edge…" he leaned down close to Naruto's ear, whispering.

"Never."

With that, he pulled away, and headed down. Lifted Naruto's hips up with both hands, and threw his legs over his shoulder, as he kept firm grips on Naruto's hips, he dipped his moist tongue into the blonde's puckered entrance. Widening the blonde and wetting the virgin hole before he entered. Naruto gasped and let out a loud cry as the new sensation washed his mind, pleasure overcame his senses, and energy flew away from him. Broken version of Sasuke's name, and strangled moans and heavy pants echoed throughout the room, Naruto's head spinning with desire and pleasure, mind dazed and blurry. The blonde squirmed and thrashed wildly, as the skillful tongue went in and out, in and out, driving him insane with lust.

"Sasuke! Oh fuck! Sasuke…! Gods!"

Blue eyes squeezed shut as a slicked finger joined the moist tongue, assisting it to widen the blonde more, oh Gods, it brought him even closer to his second release! And Sasuke was being a sadist; he kept fooling around with his hole, and ignoring the blonde's plea for him to stop his tease. With a free hand he reached a tube of lube on the headboard, and coated his stiff member with the gel, hissing at the sensation. The blonde beneath him, however, kept whining protests and had grown impatient with needs.

"Sasuke, stop teasing me! Just do it already!" Naruto whined with an adorable pout.

Sasuke pulled away to face his dobe, while his digits still stretching Naruto. With a mischievous smirk, he leaned closer to him, pressing his weight on Naruto's legs as he did so. "Do what, love? What do you want me to do?"

Naruto blushed brightly, damn it, Sasuke certainly knew what he meant! Why was he acting like this? "Shit, Sasuke, just do it!"

The said teen's smirk widened. "What? This?"

Sasuke withdrew his digits from the blonde's stretched hole, brought his legs down, wrapped it around his waist, and placed his slicked member in front of Naruto's entrance. The blonde shuddered at the contact of Sasuke's heated tip brushed his hole.

"Yes!" He moaned, and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, drawing him down.

The raven smiled smugly, and pulled away. "No." he said, the blonde's eyes grew wide in horror at the word.

"No…?" he repeated in disbelieve. "B-but I thought you—"

"Want to fuck you senseless? Yes." Sasuke cut him off. "But I won't do it unless… you _beg_ for it." The smile turned to a smirk as Naruto's face darkened in horror.

"No! Why should I beg to—I'll never!"

"No? It's a pity then."

Then Sasuke began pulling away completely, leaving the horrified blonde slowly.

"No, no, no! Don't go! Please, Sasuke… I-I'll do it!"

The Uchiha stopped his movement, stared down to the shy blonde bemusedly. "Well?"

_Damn it! Why did he have to be such a jerk!? I'm killing my pride, here! _Naruto screamed mentally, first Kiba, now Sasuke. Why did he surrounded by sadistic perverts?

"Please… _fuck_ me, Sasuke! I need you so much! Badly!"

Oh, fuck. Sasuke didn't expect his dobe could produce such a sexy voice, it turned him hornier than before, his own aching needs had to be relieved, and he knew he could give them both the pleasure they seek. With a chuckle, Sasuke leaned in, lips barely touching with Naruto's.

"Fuck, I love hearing you beg, dobe…" he whispered, lips touched lightly against his love's. "And _fucking_ you while you wore this kinky skirt…" a tongue trailed on the curve of Naruto's upper lip.

"…is something I love even more."

And without warning, he slammed in.

After Naruto had adjusted with his size, Sasuke pushed further until he reached the hilt, groaning in pleasure as the intense heat engulfed him. Wasting no time, Sasuke pulled out until only the head remained inside Naruto, before he slammed in again with much force, hitting that sweet spot dead on. Naruto's body paralyzed momentarily as sprinkles of pleasure washed his whole body from the inside, hands clung onto Sasuke's shoulder for dear life.

"Nnnnhhhh! Aahh… S-Sasuke! M-more! …Aaah!"

"Fuck! Naruto… you're… so tight!"

Broken moans and whispers of each other's names, pleasurable cries and heavy pants lingered in the air, the whole room heated from their actions. Sasuke could barely keep up an even pace, as needs and lust was all that mattered, he rocked harder, faster into the blonde, lost in a deep abyss of pleasure. Naruto kept moaning and writhing beneath his rival, eyes screwed shut and rolled back, his costume had ruined completely, wrinkles and rumples everywhere; sweat streaked the fabric, slightly dirty from the spurt of their pre-cum. Back arched, thrashing violently, and toes curled stiff from the wonderful sensation that washed his senses, from head to toe. Naruto felt he was close to his release, needed it so desperately.

"Sasu…! I'm gonna…"

Sasuke nodded, then released one of his hands from Naruto's hip, and grasped the leaking shaft, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Naruto writhed and let out a long cry of Sasuke's name as the said teen brought him over the edge, blinding him in his orgasm, white dots similar to before appeared behind his eyelids once again, as he split his semen into Sasuke's waiting hand, riding his second orgasm. Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles clenching in him, causing him to lose it, after a few more thrusts, he sprayed hard into the blonde, filling him with his seeds. With a strangled cry he filled Naruto, body shook and energy left him.

He collapsed on the blonde, completely spent and panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around his new lover, Naruto tugged his cheek then gave him a soft kiss, Sasuke smiled into the kiss. After he gave a few more kisses, he pulled away, faces only inches apart.

"Dobe." He murmured with a straight face, letting the other know that he was serious.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was confused by the sudden change.

Sasuke breathed in deeply. "Naruto… I want you to know that this isn't just a one-night thing."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" A hope rose inside the blonde's heart, did Sasuke just said that this wasn't just sex?

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned closer, in eye level with Naruto. "I love you."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke had just confessed his love to him! A pang of joy pooled in his chest, a happy smile formed on his lips, a sincere one. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him down for a deep kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, staring deep into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I might love you too, Sasuke!" he exclaimed cheerfully. _Maybe I'm gay after all…_ he mused silently. _Oh well, it's fine as long as it's Sasuke I'm with!_

"Damn it, dobe." Sasuke whispered near his ear, drawing his attention. Naruto's eyes grew wide instantly as he felt that Sasuke… was getting _**hard**_ inside him. Oh yes, Sasuke had yet to pull out of him.

"Uh… Sasuke? You're not—" a pair of hungry lips cut him off.

"Blame yourself for being so cute." He whispered huskily as he pulled away. "After all, I still haven't fuck you bare… yet." With that, he literarily ripped the streaked maid outfit apart, and tossed the ripped cloth elsewhere. Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror.

_Fuck!_

_Kankuro's so gonna kill me!_

"Oh, and…" Sasuke smirked mischievously. "The shower would be a nice place too, don't you think?"

Then he pounced.

Naruto screams of agony could be heard within the radius of ten feet.

Oh, boy.

------------

Meanwhile

"Oi, Kankuro…" Kiba called his roommate.

"Yeah?" Came a lazy answer.

Kiba tilted his head. "Ya know… I experienced the weirdest thing a while ago…"

Kankuro raised his head from the book he was reading, seemed to take an interest. "Like what?" he asked, eyebrows rose up. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm… I've searched for Naruto all over the place but couldn't find him, then when I checked his room, I saw the Uchiha bastard was… 'busy' with a girl… Funny thing is, I thought that he's gay, how come he got all over a girl? That didn't make any sense…" he explained.

"Oh, how's the girl like?" asked the interested Kankuro.

"Not really sure, can't see clearly 'coz the room was dark and all, but I'm sure she was wearing a pink dress, and her hair is blond…" he paused.

…wait a minute.

Pink dress.

Blond hair.

Naruto was missing.

The task.

In _their_ room.

Sasuke was gay.

Sudden realization hit his brain, hard.

Oh. My. God.

The _**girl**_ in the _pink_ dress was _**Naruto**_ in the _pink_ maid outfit!

Kiba suddenly stood up furiously, a horrified expression clearly displayed on his face.

"Dude?" Kankuro said, confused.

Kiba turned his head toward the older teen.

"Oh shit."

**Day One : End**

------------------

To be continued! XD

**A/N :** Ahahahaha!! Kiba is such a fool!! My God, I can't stop laughing at the last scene, though I'm the one who wrote it… ;P I hope you liked this, dears! And… about the lemon –blushed- I tried my best, please tell me your opinion! It's been so long since I wrote a lemon again, and please, I need an opinion about it! Is it bad? If it's bad, I'll never, ever write it again. I was feeling descriptive when I wrote it, maybe it's too much?

REVIEW PLEASE! To lighten my day, and make me happy (if it's not flame…). A few more chapters again, folks!

Ja, Mata Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Yes, I own Naruto! ………… what? ... Okay, okay! I don't own him! Geez, can't a girl have dreams?

**A/N :** …actually, I am currently having mellow mood right now. Like, being all softy and acting like a teary drama queen… I blame **Shirohane**-sama for making me crying all the time while reading his angsty fics. Yes, I am completely mesmerized by his beautiful, yet sad stories! Great fics, I tell you! –sobs- Anyway, I hope that didn't affect this chappie, and it could make me all happy and high again! For addition, those with satined hearts, read Shiro-sama's fics! It's AMAZING!

…the soul of a fangirl!

**Warning :** Sexual contents, cross-dressing, cursing, swearing, strong language, un-beta'd.

-----------

**Chapter 5 : Trapped Fox, A Perfect Prey**

**Day Two**

07:13 A.M. – Sasuke and Naruto's room

An irritating ray of light pierced its way through the lace curtain.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as the said ray spotted on his heavily closed eyelids, annoyingly disturbed his peaceful slumber. With irritated moan, he wriggled on the soft cushion, trying to move himself away from the unnerving light, all the while still half-asleep. But, when he tried to move, he found himself unable to.

Because something, no, _someone_ detained his movement.

Two firm arms were wrapped around his waist from behind securely, tightly, refusing to let go.

"Sasuke…" the blonde whined, as he tried to wriggle his body off of the raven's grasp. "Let me go!"

Sasuke groaned with disapproval tone, still shutting his eyes, though already fully awoke. Instead of letting go, he tightened his arms, and pulled Naruto even closer to him, soft thin lips pressed on the nape of Naruto's neck, inhaling the sweet scents of Naruto's skin. In the other hand, the blonde had fully awaked, and struggled in his arms, hands tried to open the firm-lock.

"Sasuke! I'm serious! Let go off me, you bastard!" he exclaimed indignantly, glaring over his shoulder. With a displeasure groan, Sasuke finally approved his lover's request.

Grumbling, Naruto tried to sit, but a sudden dull pain shot up his spine, numbing his waist and hips painfully. Naruto cried out in pain, and flopped down on his back once again on the soft cushion. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes.

"That's why I don't want to let you go." A lazy voice beside him uttered. Naruto twisted his head to face, the Uchiha, who had put on a smug smirk on his face, amusement flashed in his onyx eyes. "After all… it still hurt, right?" he purred shamelessly.

Oh, such an infuriating sight! The nerves!

"Sadistic bastard! Don't laugh, it's all your fault, you know! What are you, a wolf in heat!? I even lost count on how many times you made me cum!!!" Naruto spat furiously, as he winced in pain that stung his backside.

Last night, Naruto didn't really remember, but after their first time, Sasuke had gone insane, and with the spirit of the soldiers who were ready to battle, he kept pounding, and pounding into the poor blonde, like there's no tomorrow, and as if his life would end if he doesn't. The erotic sessions were _amazing_, Naruto had to admit, but what came later on, was something he never wanted to experience again.

Like, the sharp pain torturing his backside?

Sasuke chuckled as he played with Naruto's golden strands idly, ignoring Naruto's rants. "Oh… don't be mad, _Naru-chan_…" he murmured, nipping on Naruto's earlobe softly, while a ghostly hand traveled on the bare chest, slowly moved down.

Naruto jerked feverishly. "Oh, _no_ you don't! For goodness's sake, Sasuke, I'm _sore_! Wh—Keep your hand for yourself!!" he shrieked indignantly, as he felt Sasuke's hand had slipped into the black boxer with red fans printed on it (1), and squeezed his buttocks lightly.

"Mmmmhhh… Naruto…" Sasuke moaned near his ears, eliciting crimson blush to appear on the scarred cheeks. Sasuke's digits trailed on the crevice between Naruto's bums, dangerously close to his delicate hole. Which was still filled with Sasuke's seeds.

"Gah! S-stop it, Sasuke!!" Naruto squeaked, trying to push Sasuke away. But in an instant, he had the said raven hovering over him instead, a mischievous sneer split his face from ear to ear.

"You don't understand anything, Naruto." He purred sexily. "How you've made me having terrible _erections_ for almost three years… erotic dreams nine times in a week… fantasizing in _every_ second I look at you… your naughty dreams means nothing compared to mine."

Sasuke's onyx eyes filled with strange glints, something resembled madness and insanity(?) flashed dangerously. And… was that a 'Muahahaha I'm gonna eat you, my sweet little _fuckable_ kit.' twinkle in his eyes? Those symptoms successfully freaked Naruto out. He suddenly felt the urgent needs to run far, far away, _anywhere_ Sasuke couldn't reach. _Immediately_.

Even if he had to crawl into a hole to hide himself.

Naruto tensed as a finger poked his wet ring of muscles.

"Ahh! Stop it, you lecherous _rapist_! Your finger isn't supposed to go _in_ there! Get it out! Help! Help! _Rape_! _**Rape**_!!" Naruto shrieked loudly, wriggled his ass to get the digit out.

A chuckle. "How funny, Naruto. You can't rape the willing. You're my _boyfriend_ now, right?"

Naruto glared at the statement. "Well, I'm not willing now! Didn't you listen to my words earlier? I. Am. _Sore_. Sasuke!"

"Hn…" Sasuke gave out a 'thinking' mode, before answered with a "Nope." Then he proceeded his actions.

"—Stop! N-no, aah, stop you, ngghh, bastard! Somebody h-help! Rape! _**Rape**_!" Naruto squeaked wantonly, panic rose up his face. Completely unknown to what could his exaggerate acts bring.

"…NARUTO!!! Are you in there!?" suddenly came a loud voice, rabid bangs on the door followed.

The two froze, heads twisted toward the entrance door, while Sasuke was just about to yank Naruto's boxer off.

"—Damn it!! Open up, you bastard! What are you doing to Naruto!?" shouted the person indignantly. The door began to shake furiously, banging loud, and the wooden board budged back and fort, seemed close to fall off. Soon, the door opened widely, forcefully, the knob crashed on the cream-colored wall with a loud thump. It revealed a brunette boy, with wild spiky hair, panting heavily with sweat-streaked temples. Another brunette boy, who wore gothic make-up (Kankuro), stood behind him, staring with wide eyes.

"K-Kiba!?" Naruto choked surprisedly, while Sasuke seemed unpleased and annoyed by the mutt's presence that had disturbed his 'endearing' activity.

Kiba looked up to them, coal eyes scanning the two bodies in the bed.

Veins twitched, before kiba exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!??? GET OFF OF HIM!!!" He shrieked indignantly, then ran toward them and literarily yanked Sasuke off his friend, causing the said teen rolled off the bed feverishly, and crashed down the floor roughly with a loud sound of 'thump', the back of his head hit the wall abruptly.

Completely ignored the raven's winces, Kiba proceeded to check Naruto's well-being, with worried, he examined his body. "Naruto, Naruto are you okay? Did he do something to you? I swear I heard you screamed 'rape'!" he questioned in panic, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"Eh? No, that's just a—" the word died on his lips, replaced by a pained squeak, the same dull pain as before bolted up his spine as he tried to sit.

Coal eyes widened, if possible, as big as a saucer, Kiba's expression also morphed into a horrified one.

"Oh my fucking God, don't tell me he had already--!?" then the most unexpected thing happened; Kiba hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Naruto!!" Kiba said solemnly, as he gave a bear hug to his best friend. Naruto blinked.

"No, Kiba, you misunderstand! Me and Sasuke, we are—"

"I _knew_ Sasuke's a gay, yet I forced you to go into this… this tiger nest with meats and bones stuck all over you, no wonder he… he got all excited, and… and _**raped**_ you!!!" deaf to Naruto's explanation, Kiba tightened his shaky arms around the blonde, tears of guilt began forming at the corners of his eyes.

Naruto was utterly confused. "Tiger? Meats? What the hell are you talking about!? What I wanna say is—"

"No! You don't have to say anything again!" Kiba cut him off. "From now on, I'll protect you from that bastard!! I swear to death, I'll never let things like this happened to you ever again!" Kiba pulled away, staring solemnly at his best friend, glints of seriousness inside his coal eyes.

Naruto was speechless.

Since when did Kiba become such a drama king?

"As for this sick rapist…" Kiba switched his gazes to the wincing Uchiha (whose mind still blurry by the impact of the crash on his head), glaring fiercely. "I'll give him a piece of my mind!" he exclaimed, cracking the muscles of his knuckles.

But Naruto quickly acted, he flopped on his feet, grabbing the angry mutt's sleeve. "NO! Kiba, you don't understand, Sasuke didn—" but the word changed into a scream of pain, and the screamer's legs went limp, and he fell on his knees.

"Naruto? What's wrong!?" Kiba kneeled in front of him, worried.

"It… it hurts… my ass's stingin'…" Naruto mouthed truthfully, wincing.

Without further speaking, Kiba gathered Naruto in his arms, carrying him in bridal style. Naruto gasped in surprise, but didn't complain because the pain suddenly abated a bit. "I'll bring you to my room first, you can rest securely there. I'll tell Iruka-sensei that you can't join the trip 'coz you sick, and I'll guard you, so… this _beast_ can't get his hands on you." He said, proudly of the wise decision (which was a very rare occurrence).

Once again, Naruto was speechless by the rare feat.

Kiba glared at the raven, who had regained some of his senses. "I'll deal with you later." He snarled harshly, before dashing out of the room, carrying the blonde in his arms, to the safety of his own room.

That left Sasuke alone, _with_ Kankuro.

"Man, dude. You're so fucked up." He chuckled with a sneer, glancing at the raven, who glared back.

But Kankuro's chuckles stopped as his eyes spotted some ripped cloth laid on the floor messily. In a blink of an eye, the world suddenly crashed down to him, as he realized _what_ exactly that cloth was. With energy slowly flew away from him, he approached the wasted material, and fell on his knees limply.

"This… this is!" he choked in disbelief, as he clutched the remainders of the beautiful, beautiful costume, now morphed into pitiful rags. The brief images of his dear red-haired uncle, Sasori the puppeteer, giving him some _nice and friendly_… tortures, torments, beatings, whips, neck-hanging, bone-crushing whacks, boiling oil, burned alive--not to mention the possibility of having his head off with the good old guillotine—crossed his mind.

Sasuke got up, ignoring Kankuro's cries and wails, and proceeded to walk toward the bathroom, his brain was plotting on how he could get his little fox back.

"Sasori gonna kill me… He's gonna kill me… the costume is ruined! If only I didn't bring it…"

Sasuke stopped on his track at the last statement, then turned his head to the wailing brunette. "What did you say? That costume Naruto wore yesterday… it was yours?" he asked curiously.

Kankuro turned his pathetic expression toward the Uchiha, with a sniffle, he nodded pitifully.

Something crossed the young Uchiha's mind, before he swirled on his toes, and continued walking.

While Kankuro, spilt bloody tears over the death of the beloved costume.

-----------

10:15 A.M. – Kiba and Kankuro's room

"Are you okay now?"

The blonde who had his stomach on the bed, lifted his head. "Yeah, it's getting better now." He promptly said. Kiba sighed in relief, but then quickly recovered as he remembered who exactly did that to Naruto, with balled knuckles in front of his face, he growled angrily.

"That bastard! How dare he, did this to you!! I'm sorry, Naruto! I should've come sooner last night, but the hall was guarded by Ibiki, and he caught me in my first attempt to save you…" Kiba guiltily said, regrets reflected on those obsidian orbs.

For the umpteenth times already, Naruto sighed. "Kiba, listen to me, I was just joking, the bastard and I are da—"

"-But don't worry, Naruto! I'll never let him go near you again! As long as I'm here, he can't have your ass!" Kiba stood, a solemn expression on his face, a balled fist thrust upward.

"Kiba, listen to me! I—" Naruto paused.

Wait a minute…

_He can't have my ass?_ Naruto repeated the sentence. For once in his short life, his brain started to calculate logically of the possible advantages he could receive from Kiba's protection. Which frankly mean…?

**No Sasuke** plus **No sex** plus **No prick up his ass **equals _**No more sore butts**_!!!

_I'll use the mutt to keep Sasuke off my ass at least until this bloody trip over, then I could explain the whole thing later! YES! _Naruto mentally danced in glee by the blissful thoughts.

With big teary baby blue eyes, shining pathetically with plea (which was Naruto's specialty), Naruto gazed up his best pal, and added a fake sniffle. "Kiba… I'm scared! Please protect me!" he whined innocently, entwined his fingers together in a pleading manner, looking almost like a damsel in distress, waiting for a brave knight to rescue her.

"Naruto…" Kiba locked eyes with his friend, touched. The two stared at each other.

"Of course!" Kiba clasped his hands with Naruto's entwined one. "I'll protect you, my friend!" he solemnly uttered, flare of enthusiasm flickered in his coal eyes.

"Kiba… you're my best friend forever!" Naruto suddenly glomped Kiba.

The said mutt patted Naruto's head gently. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I won't demand stupid things from you again!"

"Kiba!"

Oh, beautiful, beautiful friendship.

-------------

02:36 P.M. – Konoha Monument (a historical place)

Sasuke was thoroughly pissed.

First of all, because he didn't get the morning sex he wanted --which was completely unreasonable, knowing that he had it so many times last night. Second, because a certain _meddling_ mutt butted in while he was so close of getting it, and later abducted his precious little fox. And thirdly, the most annoying of all, he had a certain pink blob stuck to him like a glue, irritating the hell out of him! But in general, _everything_ seemed to piss him off right now.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, like, let's ring the bell in that shrine there! They say if a couple rang the bell together, like, they will be together forever and ever…" the 'pink blob' dreamily uttered, clinging her fat arm around Sasuke's slim one.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust. What's with the cliché superstition? _Teenage girls_, he mused apathetically. He rather chose being with Naruto, in their room, having rounds of hot, steamy, kinky mansex together. Because Sasuke was pissed and bored, maybe it wasn't so bad to humiliate someone right now… speaking of _someone_, he also could reject her advances.

Sasuke pulled his hand up, so Sakura's fat arms slipped off of his slim one. The raven tilted his head up arrogantly, and spared a glance to the slightly confused girl.

"Really, Sakura…" he spat coldly. "I don't think you need some help to ring that bell. Because, you know what? I think that thick batch of flesh you stored beneath your skin will give you enough strength to even break the bell." He smirked smugly, before walked away, leaving the immensely offended, completely humiliated, and thoroughly being laughed at, pink haired girl behind.

_That was a great stress reliever_, Sasuke mused darkly. But his thoughts were cut off as soon as he saw the presence of a dark-haired boy, who seemed to be looking for someone.

_Hn…? That guy isn't he's an upperclassman who often visited our class? What was his name again?_ Sasuke thought, slightly curious by the older teen's behavior.

Brief images of memory flashed crossed his mind.

"Oh…" he muttered as he realized something. _That guy… he always came to the class for a special reason… to see a certain __**someone**_ Sasuke chuckled amusedly, then approached the dark-haired teen.

_Perhaps, I could use him to get my little fox back…_

Upon seeing the Uchiha approached him, the older boy stopped, staring curiously at the raven. "Hey." Sasuke greeted blandly, unfriendly. The boy frowned. Why was the famous Ice Princess greeted him? Sasuke has never pay attention to anyone.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked deadpanned, cautious.

Sasuke smirked mischievously.

------------

08:01 P.M. – Kiba and Kankuro's room (after dinner)

"Kiba…" Naruto muttered shakily. "What. The. Hell. Is. This?"

The said mutt glanced at his pissed best friend, grinning like an idiot. "It suited you perfectly, Naruto!" he exclaimed cheerfully. And the blonde exploded.

"DON'T PLAY IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!! Where did the 'I won't demand stupid things from you again!' go!? I thought you're done with your sick punishment!!! Give me a proper explanation, you back-stabbing filthy mutt!!" he spat indignantly, almost deafened Kiba's sensitive ears.

"Err…" Kiba scratched his cheek nervously, averting his eyes. "Did I say that? Must've been too drawn in the dramatic mood then… Anyway, that didn't affect our bet, since it settled _**before**_ this, right? I wanted some fun too!" he uttered gleefully, grinning widely.

The whole friendship scene before crashed down harshly.

Naruto fell on his knees, regretting. "I _knew_ I shouldn't trust a sadist pervert like you…" he whined wantonly, dark aura emitted in the humid air surrounding him.

"Maa… don't move, Naruto. I'm trying to set your cap here."

The poor blonde once again dressed in one of the kinky costume Kiba prepared for him; a nurse outfit. The entire outfit was dominated by the color of virgin white, with short puffy sleeves. The dress was so tight-fit and it showed every feminine curve Naruto possessed, hugging both of his slim waist, as well of his well-shaped ass perfectly, so tight that it didn't left any unnecessary wrinkles, but made it clear for Naruto that it could be torn easily. The white skirt only goes about fifteen inches down his hips, so _**dangerously**_ close to expose what was underneath it. The slender, yet slightly muscular legs were dressed in a black fish-net stocking, giving an alluring looks and a pair of black heels, five inches high, adorned his feet. A nurse cap with a Red Cross symbol on it was being set by Kiba, for the head dressing.

And the lucky number one this time was…

A lacy black panty.

Naruto's eyes had streamed blood, mentally.

"Ah, perfect!" Kiba exclaimed proudly, after adjusting the cap, a satisfied grin adorned his face. Naruto stared up to his best friend pitifully.

"Why, Kiba, why? Since when did you become like this? This… wrecked closet pervert!"

Kiba flinched offendedly. "Hey… it's just a hobby! Nothing's wrong with that!"

"Hobby? You called torturing people and dressing them like a doll is a hobby!? Kiba, let me fix your brain!"

"Why should I? You yourself couldn't fix your own retarded brain!"

"Hey… that's not nice!"

Knock, knock.

The two stopped their childish fracas, and realized the knocks on the door. Naruto automatically cast Kiba glares of 'Get the door, dumbass!' because he completely refused to get the door himself in this _**bloody**_ outfit! With a nod, Kiba did. While Naruto hide himself behind the cream-colored wall.

After a while, Naruto heard the door closed, and Kiba returned.

Strangely, with reddened face.

"Uuh… Um, Naruto. I kinda have to go now…" he stuttered nervously, suspiciously. Kiba grew uncomfortable at the blonde's manacled eyes, utter suspicion clearly displayed on his face.

"Err… well, you can change your clothes if you want! It's emergency, so…" he trailed off, averting his eyes, before rushed out of the room with a cheerful "Toodles!"

Leaving the blonde alone, curious and suspicious.

"Strange…" he muttered softly, but decided to shrug it off, it wasn't look like Kiba was in trouble, and after all, Kiba had relieved him from the tasks _and_ he was freed to strip the humiliating dress away. Naruto got up with much work, and proceeded to strip the costume.

Clumsy as always, he forgot to lock the door.

The knob slowly pulled down, unlocked with a faint sound of 'click', unheard by the oblivious blonde inside. With a smug smirk, the doer slowly widened the gap, and slid his body between. All the while silently, carefully, cautiously. Then the closed the door behind him, and pulled the door chain on, with the other locks as well, to prevent any other idiots disturbing his plans… As he saw his prey, a tongue darted out to lick the suddenly dry lips, observing eyes scanned the sexily exposed curves of the blonde's back, from his long beautiful nape, his small but firm shoulder, the slim curvy waist, to his perky and tight, well-shaped ass. He grew _**hard**_ by the mere sight of it, aroused like a wolf in heat.

While Naruto was irritated by the zipper on the back, having a hard time pulling it down. He grunted curses, with hands trying to reach the zipper. Suddenly, he felt chills shot up his spine, and quivered slightly tough the aircon wasn't that cold.

Naruto tensed as he felt cold hands slid to his shoulder.

"Let me help you, _Naru-chan_…" purred a sexy voice, hot breaths brushed Naruto's ears.

Naruto didn't have to turn his head to find out whose voice it was.

----------

Meanwhile

Just a few minutes ago, Kiba had received his first (and probably the last) love letter! He was very, very excited and nervous, at long last, after almost eighteen years without a single girlfriend, he finally (about to) get one! Oh how happy he was. Apparently, the girl was too shy to give him the letter herself, and asked her friend to hand it over to Kiba. And now, here he was, heading toward the promised place, an empty storage outside the hotel. It was strange though, why in storage? Why didn't they meet inside the hotel instead? Maybe the girl was too shy to have people staring at them, how adorable. The Inuzuka thought.

Kiba whistled cheerfully, as he finally reached his destination, without hesitation he opened the door roughly, and stepped in, and the door closed behind him by itself. The storage was quiet large, but very dark.

"…who's there?" came a deep voice, from within the dark shade.

_Maybe it's the girl!_ Kiba mused excitedly. "Hey! It's me! Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka!" he chimed.

"Kiba? You really came?" the person said in disbelieving tone.

"Yeah…? Who're you?" Kiba asked, if he heard it carefully, it sounded like a guy's voice…

The mysterious person stepped out of the dark shades, revealing a graceful form of a human, with dark silky hair, that reached his waist, flowed as he walked. Pale skin glowed by the moonlight, and his snowy eyes gave out ethereal color of violet, raising the graceful accent of his perfect form.

Kiba flinched away surprisedly.

"H-Hyuuga…?"

--------------

(1) A special request from **'Shimaki33'**, a cute Uchihan boxer!

To be continued!

**A/N :** Major cliffie? Hehehe, the nurse outfit was requested by many reviewers, so I chose it! How's it? Do you like it? Yes, there will be smuts in the next chap! Why do I repeat the same pattern? 'coz it's easier to concentrate on writing the smuts that way for me. And I want to torture Kiba-kun a little for making Naru-chan miserable, kinda like a payback. As for Kankuro? He'd gone to a corner and sulk, don't worry. Review please, and make my day wonderful!

Ja, Mata Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** In a land far, far away, there was a castle ruled by a very naughty princess, whose mind as twisted as embroidered rope. She had a very pretty boy toy named Naruto, and a very sexy brother named Sasuke, whom she locked in a room that had plenty of hidden cameras inside every night. All for her delightful little hobby.

…goodness, I'm so stupid.

**A/N :** -cough, cough- Anyway, I have to tell you something, my dear, dear reviewers. Because of some technical errors in my email account, this had caused inability to access into the said account, so… I friggin' can't read the PMs that had been sent to me!! I'm very, very sorry that I can't reply it for a little while until it's fixed… this had occurred since two days ago, and boy, it annoyed the hell out of me. And there's this reviewer who requested for a pairing in my story… agh! I wanna reply it, dammit! Ehem, because I wanted to write about Neji and Kiba more, I'm afraid the smut in this chapter is rather short… hope you don't mind! And please, NO HOMOPHOBE AND CHILDREN, PLEASE!! Severe brain damage caused by foul mental images of rather unsanitary writing below will not be taken responsibility!

**Warning :** Cross-dressing, cursing, swearing, smut and lemon, sexual contents, groping, un-beta'd.

**Dedication :** Tina-chan, my dear beta, much, much love, Hun!

--------------

**Chapter 6 : The Stray Dog and Proud Eagle**

Kiba Inuzuka, a healthy and energetic teenager of eighteen, fiercely loved dogs and animals alike, especially his dear pet named Akamaru. Favorite sport; basket ball and soccer, and had just found a new hobby of dressing his best friend in very _(humiliating, obnoxious, embarrassing, kinky, insane, but also undeniably __**sexy**_) pretty clothes. Immensely in love with steak, foremostly the well-cooked one, and loathed green veggies with passion. Known as a cheerful, loud-mouthed, obnoxious boy, the mood maker of the class, and a closet pervert (obviously from Naruto). Currently has no girlfriend, and was about to get one, until…

…all turned to nightmare.

08:11 P.M. – Storehouse

"_H-Hyuuga…?_" Kiba stammered shakily, taking a prompt step back.

An index finger was pointed to the Hyuuga male. "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's the girl?" Kiba's head feverishly shook to his right and left side numerously, hoping to find someone who actually looked like a girl—not that Neji didn't look like one, geez, look at that long strands! And smooth pale skin that glowed by the moonlight, slight muscles behind that white outfit, those dreamy, keen snowy ey—

Kiba suddenly realized he had been staring at the older boy.

Shaking his head furiously like a wet dog, Kiba quickly drove away the thought, and regained his composure. It wasn't like he was dazzled by the brunette's beauty! He was just… he have never seen Neji _this_ close before, it was always from afar, and… he only knew Neji's name from Hinata, his classmate. Yep, that was all.

_But Neji __**is**__ really pretty… I wonder how he would look in costumes?_ The Inuzuka idly mused.

"…I was told by someone to wait here, and I'm afraid I don't know which 'girl' you were asking." Came a reply of Kiba's question.

"What!? Th-then… did I come to the wrong place!?" shrieked the Inuzuka in panic, clutching on his head tightly. The Hyuuga who saw this, stared at the panicky Inuzuka with amusement in his eyes.

_Actually, you didn't. _Neji mused. Yes, Kiba did not mistaken, this storehouse was the promised place, seeing there wasn't any other. This storehouse had been abandoned for quiet sometime now, and was a perfect place to trap the stray dog inside. And the girl? There was _**never**_ a girl; it was Neji all along, to guard the mutt from escaping his cage—and perhaps… getting some _advantages_ from this…

All thanks to Sasuke's plan.

Though Neji certainly won't do this in the reality, he bowed down to the younger Uchiha like a faithful follower—mentally, of course. His Hyuuga pride did not allow him to do that in the reality, not that he wanted to anyway.

-----------

Flashback

07:01 P.M. – The Hotel's waiting area

"…understand? Once the mutt inside, you're free to do whatever you want, I'll be _busy_ with _my_ Naruto in the bedroom… maybe until sunrise. Just keep him preoccupied, I don't want the idiot interrupting us." Sasuke explained fervently, all the while with a mischievous smirk plastered tightly on his face, and imagination ran wild inside his head.

Neji, whose eyes fixed at the reception desk, nodded understandingly, before he turned to the raven. "And what method do you suggest in order to keep him busy?"

For some odd reasons—which made Neji grew suspicious—the smirk widened.

"Ah, I'm sure you know what to do." Sasuke muttered casually, leaning his back against the tree. "If I may suggest, then maybe some… _**aggressiveness**_ would come in handy. It worked out quite fine… the last time I checked, that's why I got my own idiot came to me—willingly." Chuckles escaped from his curved lips.

Neji raised a fine brow. "Really?"

Sasuke cast him an assuring look. "You don't believe me? Then you should try it yourself, I believe _your_ idiot is no different, they're both the same type of idiot after all. I understand very well how you have to be patient until he noticed your presence… it took me almost three years until the dobe sees me in that way myself… ah, dark times." He stared up to the sky, then to Neji, whose face darkened red with the sudden revelation.

With a smile, Sasuke approached him, and tapped his shoulder. "I'll give you the signal, good luck then."

Then Sasuke left to do his job, fool Kiba to take the bait and trapped Naruto. While Neji, gone to the storehouse and waited until the Inuzuka mutt arrived.

End of flashback

---------

"…anyway, I have to go now, gotta go find the girl! See ya later, Hyuuga!" Kiba bluntly muttered, and walked away toward the entrance door to leave. As he tugged the knob down, suddenly…

He realized the door was locked.

"What the hell!? It's locked!" Kiba shouted in surprise and panic, tugging on the knob and fiercely tried to open the locked door, causing it to shake rather roughly.

The statement had successfully brought Neji to awareness. "What? That isn't possible, let me have a look." He said as he approached Kiba, who step aside as the older teen thoroughly examined the only exit.

Kiba was right. The door was locked. And for an abandoned storehouse, the door lock sure was pretty tough, or rather, _**really**_ tough. It looked like it won't budge even if he and Kiba joined forces to lunge it down. Which mean…? 'Rats, we're trapped.' was the very correct sentence to describe their current situation, silly.

"It looks like the door can only be opened from outside." Muttered Neji thoughtfully as the conclusion, tapping his chin calmly. While Kiba, had developed a clear horrified expression morphed on his face, with coal eyes widened as big as a saucer—if that even possible, and jaw dropped a few inches, all the obvious panic symptoms surfaced before a loud "WHAT!? We're trapped!!" escaped from his gaping mouth.

Neji watched as Kiba was clutching on his wild hair, running in circle like a dog hunting its tail. What was it with Kiba and his natural beastly panic-mode seemed rather… disgusting, unnerving, dismaying, moronic, exaggerating, unreasonable…

…but also awfully _tempting_.

_Aggressiveness…_ he repeated the word mentally, eyes narrowed. Then suddenly, a smile graced his handsome feature. _Perhaps… some experiments won't hurt…_

-----------

Meanwhile

08:26 P.M. – Kiba and Kankuro's room

"Aaahhh… aahhh… Sasuke…" breathed Naruto as he slumped down his ass to accommodate Sasuke's huge shaft inside his puckered entrance, clawing on Sasuke's shoulder and mewled wantonly as the heated tip brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sasuke groaned in response, busying himself on leaving countless marks on his little lover's neck and collarbone, wetting and biting it until the flesh turned bright red and swollen, a hand rested on the blonde's back, while the other slipped on his buttocks, to keep the skirt lifted up. Naruto dug his oval nails on the pale, bare back of the Uchiha, drawing lines of scratches, as he rode Sasuke's swollen red, throbbing dick. Detached from the swollen flesh, Sasuke brought up his onyx eyes to observe Naruto's face, filled with indescribable pleasure, face heavily flushed, and eyes teary and hazy with lust. A few moments ago, Naruto had thoroughly and fiercely refused to have sex with Sasuke again, since his poor anal path was still stinging painfully, but after some proper stimulation and persuasion, now here he was, mewling and moaning and writhing in Sasuke's arms as he rode the raven's arousal…

"Mmm! Fuck! Harder, Sasuke…! Faster…" Naruto loudly begged, as he felt his limbs began to lose energy, so close to his first orgasm…

Without further persuasion, Sasuke complied with delight. Using both of his hands, he grabbed Naruto's ass and help him bouncing up and down on his huge, erect cock faster and harder in animalistic pace, determined to reach their orgasm together. Naruto moaned and mewed loudly at each hard thrusts, arching his back like a bow beautifully. Grunting pleasedly, Sasuke lapped on one of the well-abused nipples, which were exposed by the lowered upper shirt, tugging it between his teeth and wetting it with his saliva.

Suddenly, Naruto saw white dots before his eyelids, before his body shook violently, spurting white substance of his semen to their stomachs with a cry of achievement. Almost at the same time, Naruto's layers of muscles suddenly clenching in Sasuke's penis tightly, a pleased groan of Naruto's name escaped his mouth as he ejaculated inside the said boy, filling him with his hot seeds.

Sasuke collapsed to the bed behind him roughly, while Naruto laid on top of him, panting heavily. After he had recovered a bit, Sasuke stared down to the blonde who rested his head against his bare chest, with a smile, Sasuke pulled out of him and moved so Naruto laid beside him, and he could pat the golden strand.

Naruto stared up to the raven beside him with flushed face and angry looks after he had also regained some of his senses. "Sasuke… why do you have to do me so many times? It's not like we can't do it some other time, right? When my ass doesn't hurt…" he said bluntly, curious of why the heck Sasuke have to be so horny all the time.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's sweaty forehead lovingly. "Three years of sexual frustration can be quiet… _uncontrollable_ once it found release, love. That had caused temporary madness I suppose…" he said as he played with a blond strand.

"I have no idea what _the fuck_ you're talking about. Do our relationship always about sex and no talking whatsoever?" he asked annoyedly, obviously didn't like the thoughts.

Sasuke raised his brows. "Of course not, after we're home, we could go on dates, dinners, watching movies, all the things lovers do."

"You're so corny."

"Why, thank you very much, dear."

Naruto frowned unpleasantly, before he suddenly remembered something important.

"Sasuke, I wonder where Kiba has gone off to?" he said, and the raven froze. When Naruto heard no response, he spoke again, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Kiba's okay, right, _Sasuke_? He said he got some business or something like that but didn't tell me what it was… which was _strange_ 'coz he usually tell me everything…"

Sasuke averted his eyes, nervous chuckles escaped his mouth.

Naruto shot up suddenly, ignoring the dull pain bolted up his spine. "Sasuke, don't tell me you did something to Kiba so you can have your way with me!?" he shrieked indignantly, glaring demandingly at the raven, who, was quiet shock by the blonde's sharp instinct.

"Wow, dobe. I didn't know that you could figure that out-"

"That is _not_ the point, Sasuke Uchiha!! Tell me, what the fuck did you do to him!?"

Silent.

"Sasuke!"

"… I… trapped him?"

And Naruto exploded.

"SO YOU DID IT! I can't believe you did that just so you can have your way with me again!! And I've been a fool and let you fucked me, oh God!!" When Sasuke was about to open his mouth and talk, Naruto cut him off. "Oh, _no_, mister! You have to bring Kiba back here, safely, without a single scratch, right, this, instance!!! No buts!" he cut him off again when Sasuke was about to protest.

Glaring fiercely, Naruto added the most terrifying ultimatum;

"If something bad happened to Kiba… we're done! And I'll never let you _touch_ me or being _near_ me or _talk_ to me _**ever **__**again**_!!" he stated frantically.

Blood drained from Sasuke's face as the ultimatum was being said, and his world collided right there and then. The plan had backfired! No way in hell he would lose the blonde after all those years of desperation for Naruto's affection, his attention, his love… all because of one moronic Inuzuka mutt!!

Without further argument, Sasuke dashed into the bathroom and cleaned himself.

-------------

08:45 P.M. – Storehouse

Kiba's wild brows twitched as he stood on his toe, trying to reach the high windowsill.

_Is it just me, or the cold guy over there has been staring at my… butt?_ He mused uncomfortably, stealing glances to the brunette, who stood behind him, eying him with observing snowy eyes, from top to bottom, head to toe, stopping occasionally at the sight of that tight, perky virgin ass. Too bad it was clothed.

Kiba's coal eyes widened as he saw Neji licked his lips as his gazes stopped at his… backside. Okay, that was _**way**_ freaky. The Inuzuka mused, promptly shifting his gaze up toward the high window.

He knew Hyuugas were _weird_, for example, his classmate Hinata Hyuuga, who, in Naruto and Kiba's opinion, way too shy to the point of weirdness and sometimes can be so freaky. Well, except for the fact that she was extremely cute and sweet, so the shyness issues didn't really bother him… And Neji Hyuuga was one of the most popular guys in school, he was perfect in both brain and look department, girls would _kill_ just to go on dates with him—almost like Sasuke, but with lesser rabid fangirls—the guy was considered as a genius. Kiba had never actually talked to him, just some occasional greetings, that was all. After all, Neji was an upperclassman; they rarely meet with each other.

…and he certainly _didn't_ know about his abnormalities… yet.

And ironically, was about to witness (most likely experience) it.

"Inuzuka?" Kiba tensed in surprise as a deep voice called him, causing him to lose balance of the wooden crate he stood on, and successfully fell down to the floor, smoke of dust emerged by the impact of his crash.

"Are you alright!?" shouted Neji in worry, kneeling down to Kiba's level.

The said mutt winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head that had hit the floor hard. "Y-yeah, kinda…" he muttered and he opened his eyes slowly.

To find a very handsome and beautiful face, just a few inches from him.

Kiba stilled.

To put it bluntly, he immediately stood up with an assuring "I'm fine, thank you!" and quickly averted his face to hide the dark shades of red that had paint his face, resembling a well-ripe tomato, heart rate suddenly accelerating violently.

_What the fuck!?_ He mused bewilderedly, fisting on his shirt. He was facing a _guy_, _a freakin' guy_! Sure, Neji looked like a girl, but—he certainly have no boobs or blossoming ass whatsoever! It didn't make any sense!! The Inuzuka shaking his head furiously, trying to imagine a pretty, busty girl in bikini—not some heavenly sexy man, with elegant silky dark hair and smooth milky skin, lean naked torso and firm, masculine muscles framed it perfectly, keen platinum eyes and—

Kiba slapped himself, literarily.

Then he suddenly squeaked and jumped thirty inches above the floor as he felt something groping his ass cheek.

"_What the fuck are you doing!?_" he shrieked in an undignified way, an accusing finger pointed at the brunette.

Neji gave him an overly sweet smile. "Your pants is dirty from dust, I just wanted to help you clean it." He replied calmly.

Kiba instantly glanced at his ass—indeed it was dirty and messy with dirt and dust, but… he could've sworn he felt the impertinent hand squeezed his buttock!! Okay, the recent event had freaked Kiba out. He must not being near the older boy.

Or rather… make things as normal and quiet as possible.

"Err… Hyuuga, can we just, ya know… sit and wait until someone open the door for us?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course."

And there they were, sitting on the dusty floor in awkward silence. Kiba made sure there were plenty of gaps between them, this way, there won't be any accidental touching or groping or staring, _perfect_. At least that what Kiba thought, Neji had other plans.

_Ah… he withdrew to his hideaway like a little dog he was._ The brunette mused amusedly. _However, an eagle won't let its target get away so easily…_ _if stealth didn't work, then a blunt action is needed._

"Inuzuka, let's try calling the passerby again, I'll climb." He stated, and Kiba, hesitantly nodded. Then Neji stood up, and _accidentally_ tripped over the iron bar beneath his feet.

Neji gasped surprisedly, as his body slowly leaned to fall to the equally surprised Inuzuka. As predicted, they collapsed to the floor with Neji on top of Kiba, pinning him to the ground with his weight. Kiba yelped in pain as the back of his head (the same spot as before) was once again crashed to the ground abruptly.

"I'm very sorry! Are you alright, Inuzuka!?" shouted Neji in a fake panic, grasping on Kiba's shoulders, and brought him closer to him.

Kiba's head was slightly blurry, and so was his vision. When he opened his eyes, it took a few seconds before he could registered the black shades in front of him… once again, to find a drop-dead hot sex God, Neji Hyuuga's face, a few inches away from him.

Kiba blinked. Shut his eyes. Opened it again. _Yeah, still there_. Blinked again. And shrieked.

"Gah! Wh-what the hell are you—GET OFF OF ME!!" He wriggled violently beneath Neji, but to no avail, Neji had pressed his full weight on him.

"Ah… aren't you the restless little one?" he whispered huskily, decided to drop his little act.

Kiba snapped his eyes wide as he saw the predatory sneer on the older teen's face. Gulped nervously, he tensed as lithe, pale fingers brushed against his cheek gently. Kiba saw his reflection in those unearthly silver eyes, initiating that he was the only one Neji was seeing right now. Somehow, the thought had sent flares up his face. As Neji leaned his face closer to the younger teen, dark strands also cast down to Kiba, swaying to his shoulder.

"You're so cute, don't you know that?" Neji whispered again, hot breaths rubbed Kiba's slightly parted lips. Kiba was speechless, all the words he had learned since he could speak for the first time, seemed gone, drained by those beautiful, ethereal silver eyes.

The Inuzuka felt heat up his face, his face must've become as red as a well-ripe tomato now, heart rate droned in his ears.

"…but sadly, your beauty is flawed by your thick-headedness… do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Neji breathed again, caging Kiba's coal eyes with his platinum pair.

Nothing came as his reply.

Neji smiled sweetly. "You have no idea, don't you? Then let me show you." The grasps on Kiba's shoulder tightened as he leaned in, claiming those inviting lips.

The kiss was fierce, needy and hungry. The Inuzuka gasped in surprise as he felt the much force abusing his lips, he felt Neji's teeth masticate on his lower lip, he breathed in the kiss, while Neji was busy sucking on Kiba's lower lip vigorously. Neji moved his hand to the back of Kiba's head, drawing him closer to deepen the kiss. "Hmmph… Mm!" Kiba moaned as tinges of pleasure suddenly shot up his spine, causing him to lose his senses. Then Neji pushed his moist tongue into the opened cavern, tasting the Inuzuka's gum and teeth and the roof of his mouth…

Unconsciously, Kiba clutched on Neji's shirt, moaning in the kiss. Neji was pleased beyond believe by the hint of acceptance, he tilted Kiba's head to deepen the kiss. It was too late for the Inuzuka when he gasped as he felt a hand slid into his shirt, rubbing and tugging at his tit, until it became hard and erect. He even more terrified by the fact that he had spotted a growing arousal in his southern region, and noticed Neji's too.

"S-stop!" He managed to choke out as Neji finally pulled away for air, a string of saliva connected their mouth.

A chuckle. "No, you know you like it, why stop?" he asked, tilting his head to side.

Kiba blushed. Fuck, why the hell did he blush at a time like this!? This only made it worse!

When Neji was about to claim Kiba's lips, both of them stilled.

Because the door suddenly slammed open.

"Okay guys, time-out!" shouted Sasuke as he stepped in, quickly approached the two, and yanked Neji off Kiba. While Sasuke dragged Neji to a corner, the Inuzuka mentally squealed in delight as the prince in his white horse came to his rescue, eyes glistening in gratitude. Maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad…

"What is the meaning of this?" spat the brunette angrily.

"Sorry, Naruto knew our plan… and he's gonna kill me if I don't bring the mutt back. I'm sure you already got your fun, so it's fine, right?" he explained briefly, and turned around. "Oi Kiba, you can go-"

Kiba was already gone. Probably too freaked out by Neji.

Sasuke sighed. He had to go and explain to Naruto… which surely gonna be one hell of an explanation.

He turned to Neji again. "Well?"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Fine. After all, I did have my fun… and I caught his attention."

Sasuke smirked. "Good for you." He said and swirled on his heels, Neji was about to leave to, when suddenly Sasuke stopped on his track, staring at him.

"What?"

"Nah, just wondering… were both of you trapped inside? The door can only be opened from outside..."

Neji stilled. "Yes, we were. I told him that too." He uttered truthfully.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked mischievously. "You're so fucked up."

Neji raised a fine brow. "So you knew?" he said as he grabbed something inside his jeans pocket.

"It was quite obvious, really. When I explained about the storehouse part, you _were_ staring at the reception desk, where the keys were. Though the door can only be opened from outside, but the hotel staff can't risk being trapped inside, so they made the key." Sasuke cupped his chin. "This storehouse will be burned down next week, so it's easy to borrow it… isn't it?"

Neji silently drew out something from his pocket, his outstretched hand showed the silver key he held, glistening brightly in the moonlight.

"You got me."

**Day Two : End**

------------

To be continued!

'What the hell is this? What's with the lack of humor, Zahra!? Huh!?' …is what I wanna tell myself. Goodness… I think this chapter is lacking thereof humor! I'm very sorry if I messed up! Noooo!! Ahem, uh… if you want me to write more NejiKiba, please tell me! Personally, I like this pairing very much, though it is uncommon… And I think I haven't torture Kiba good enough… I want to punish him more!

Review please! Tell me what you think, and… 'coz I can't enter my email account at the moment, those who want to request for a pairing, story, opinion, or whatever akin to it, please write it in your review!

-Zahra a.k.a. SandmanAndKitsune

Ja, Mata Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Dead brain means no idea to write anything clever for this one. You get it anyway, right? **No** dead brain owns Naruto, that is for certain.

**A/N : **…and what is the reason for this ridiculous tardiness? School. Homework. Projects. Exams. Life. Lemonade. What else? I've been drained these past few weeks, with a lot, and I mean a LOT of school stuff. I even didn't have time to reply those wonderful reviews my dearest reviewers sent to me! I'm a bad, bad authoress. Sorry guys, but I think the next updates will be extremely late. And about **The Reigns of Underworld**? Many asked for the continuation of this fic, and I have to say that I haven't given up on this one, and will start working on it once ST finished. Plus a shameless advertisement; I suggest you to read TROU, it's humor and you could take your time to enjoy. –grumble- High school **sucks **–grumble**-**.

**Note : **I had changed my crappy mail with a new one, so feel free to send me PMs or emails! If you want to contact me, send a mail to Foxy (underscore) Sandgirl (at) sctvonline (dot) com. Take the spaces between them, and voila!

**Warning : **Swearing, cursing, sexual contents, strong language. More NejiKiba? Ya got it.

------------

**Chapter 7 : A Challenge?**

**Day 3**

"Kiba."

The said boy swirled his face to the person who had called him. "Yeah, Naruto? What's up?" He responded radiantly, with a big, wide, toothy, and extremely bright (and clearly _unnatural_) grin.

"What exactly are we _doing_ here again?" Naruto asked demandingly, arms crossed and index finger tapping at the long sleeve, seemed pissed.

"Well, nothing!" Kiba answered dryly, hands in akimbo. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. "If we're doing nothing, then let's just—"

"N-no!" Kiba cut him off hastily, causing the blonde to raise another eyebrow and stared at him with weird looks. "I-I mean, can't you see the beautiful scenery around? See the blue sky above? That's it! We're here to enjoy ourselves!" Kiba crowed cheerfully, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto's raised eyebrows suddenly twitched, lowered, and came together. "_What_?"

"Yeah! Look at the running water, Naruto! Doesn't it look beautiful? The steady flow, the color – wait, water doesn't have color…"

"Kiba." Naruto interrupted Kiba's sweet praises of hippy-talk. "I seriously don't understand what _the hell_ you are talking about."

"But, mate! Come on, let's take a deep breath, and enjoy!" Kiba extended his arms and inhaled deeply.

"No." Naruto pressed two digits against his forehead, and inhaled deeply, before he exploded. "For god's sake, Kiba! What the hell are you talking about!? There's nothing to see here! This place smells like _shit_!" Naruto suddenly erupted, casting the other boy an incredulous look.

"Because, if you haven't notice yet, we're in a _freakin' toilet_!!"

Kiba froze.

Naruto sighed deeply. "Seriously, Kiba, what's wrong with you today? You've been acting really weird…" The blonde muttered, tilting his head to side confusedly.

Kiba, in the other hand, remained silent, unlike his usual loud nature. Actually, the question wasn't 'what', it was more fitting to 'who' caused the dog lover to act like this, _hiding_ in the male toilet like a frightened little puppy…

Ah, 'frightened little puppy' _does_ fit to describe his current situation.

What happened last night was nothing but a dream.

Was what the Inuzuka had mused in his little head this morning, trying ever so _desperately_ to drive away the unnecessary memories. The moment he woke up this morning, he had thought all of it was just a really, really ridiculous dream consisting a stoic, cold bastard named Neji Hyuuga, who's Hinata's older cousin, and one of the most asexual being in the school, was _hitting_ on him in a dark, locked storage. In the matter of fact, actually, almost _raped_ him. Ha-ha, crazy dream, right?

Until he saw _it_.

A big, ugly, swollen, and completely _unexplained_ bright red bruise spotted right on the bridge between his neck and left shoulder blade, and a perfect statued reflection of his thoroughly startled, shocked, and horrified self in the mirror. Dazed.

Kiba had found himself dead on his feet.

To put it simple, because he had (ironically) fully realized that what happened last night _certainly_ wasn't a dream… Kiba was frightened beyond belief, and decided to lock himself and hide in the toilet. Away from Neji. And his gayness. Safe. _Hallelujah_.

"...Kiba, I think we really should go outside, _now_, breakfast gonna finished if we don't hurry-" Naruto uttered, raising his eyebrows as Kiba suddenly stiffened, paled, flinched, and finally squeaked a loud; "NO!" with a look on his face as if he just saw a grim reaper.

"Okay…?" Naruto muttered, eying at Kiba curiously, as the Inuzuka began to fidget uncomfortably.

"I-I mean, I'm not hungry! S-so, I'm here to… to… uh, take a shower! Yeah, I'll take a shower first! Then I'll go right away! No worries!" And he laughed sheepishly.

"Kiba… you can't shower in the toilet… and I thought you already took-"

"S-so!? I'm gonna return to my room, and take a shower!" _Yes!_ Kiba mused joyfully, revering to the brilliant idea, but when he was just about to leave in a jolt motion, Naruto suddenly jumped onto his track, blocking the entrance.

"No, Kiba." He muttered. "I don't think you're okay, let's get back to the café and get you something to eat! You'll feel better." Then Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and began to drag the struggling mutt back to the hotel café, where the rest of their schoolmates were eating their breakfast.

And quite unpleasantly, where Neji was _too_.

-----------

10:06 A.M. - Traveling Bus

Kiba Inuzuka had never known how hell really looked like.

Of course, as a curious kid, he had once imagined it, and in his head 'Hell' must be filled with ugly-looking monsters and lecherous devils, blazing red flames crossing your vision wherever you threw them, and painful shrieks of sinned people being tortured filled the humid space…every terrifying things the Inuzuka could think of.

And now, he wondered whether _this_ was also one of his reflections back then.

And here he was, sitting in the bus, on one of the many, many passenger seats, and from all of those empty ones, _he_ chose to sit beside him. Beside the frightened little Inuzuka. Who might it be, you ask? Neji _'I can see through you'_ Hyuuga, silly.

_Whyohwhyohwhyohwhy…_ The Inuzuka kept chanting in his head, as he pressed his body harder to the window, trying to make as much space between them as he could.

"What's wrong, Inuzuka?" Asked the Hyuuga prodigy softly, observing bemusedly as Kiba suddenly tensed in an abrupt motion, and two nervous coal eyes slowly cast to him.

"N-nothing!" Kiba quickly replied, shaking his head furiously as he curled up even more.

Chuckling, Neji straightened his pose, but his snowy white eyes still locked on the quivering Inuzuka. "Nothing indeed." He whispered in husky tone, sending shivers down Kiba's spine.

_Why, God above? Why have you forsaken me!?_ Kiba mentally screamed, desperate. Why did he end up sitting with _**him**_? Of all the people existed in this bus, why the hell _Neji_!? _Why!?_ And Naruto had chosen to sit with Sasuke – which had surprised almost all of the school – and abandoned his best friend, with a guy who was trying to rape him the night before!? Didn't you see _how_ he looked at Kiba with those piercing silver eyes of his at the café when the mutt tried to eat his breakfast peacefully, but ended up losing appetite!?

This. Is. _Hell_.

And one unfortunate Kiba Inuzuka solemnly prayed to the Great God, for the first time in his short life, praying that today he would always be in crowded places so Neji didn't have a chance to molest him, and screw his brain out. But in the middle of his prayer, Kiba paused.

_Actually…_ He mused, face suddenly tinted pink._ Neji doesn't look like he's bad in bed…maybe the total opposite… I mean, he got that gorgeous muscular body, although he look weak from the outside, his arms were strong when he gripped me, and he was such a good kisser…and the way he grind against me—_

Kiba mentally slapped himself.

-----------

"And, uh…why are we here again?" Naruto asked, blue eyes eying oddly at a rather large store in front of him. Huge throngs of student headed to the said store's entrance.

"Don't you know, dobe?" Sasuke muttered behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. "There is going to be a party tonight at the hotel we're staying…" He whispered near the blonde's ear, nibbling slightly.

"Not in public, Sasuke." Naruto hissed, wriggling his body, but Sasuke's arms were tightly wound around his waist, he couldn't move an inch. "So what about it, anyway?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a dobe." He said softly. "We're here to borrow some costume, Naruto, we are invited."

"Oh, so that's why!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping his palms together.

The Uchiha smiled slyly. "Yes, so…" He whispered huskily. "I'm going to choose one for you."

Then Naruto's face suddenly burst red, but it morphed to a pale shade of blue as he realized what Sasuke had intended.

"_NO_! I'm not letting you, Sasuke Uchiha! I can choose one myself!" He spat resentfully, shaking his head frantically.

"But _Naru-chan_…" Sasuke teased, pouting. "Don't you want your boyfriend to help you searching for the best?"

"So you can _screw_ me with it _again_!?" Naruto shrieked. "I don't think so, Sasuke. Do you have any idea how many times you've screwed me while I was still wearing those kinky skirt for your twisted, mind-fucking, selfish obsession!? How many times you've pound into me like a wolf in heat without caring for my poor ass the next morning!? How many times you've made me cum, until I was completely dry!? How many times—Sasuke! _Did you listen to me!?_" Exclaimed the blonde frantically, glaring at the suddenly quiet Uchiha.

"_Fucking_—Naruto…" Sasuke suddenly shot up his head, causing Naruto to tense his body up at the sight of mischievous gleams in those exotic onyx eyes.

"Er…Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Naruto hesitantly said, poking him slightly. Then sudden shivers running down his spine as Sasuke's thin lips formed a dangerous predatory smirk.

"Look what you've done, love." Sasuke's gaze pointed to his rapidly bulging southern region, causing Naruto's baby blue eyes widened. Sasuke smiled. "All because of your dirty little mouth…help me get rid of it?"

Naruto gawked. "N-No! I resent that random accusation!! I refuse to!! …SASUKE! Put me down, you lecher perv!! It's embarrassing!! ….Wh - get your hand off my butt!! Not in public, I said!! SASUKE!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You know… I just remembered. If I'm not mistaken, my family's villa is somewhere near this area… why don't we visit a little?" He muttered teasingly, gliding a pale palm across Naruto's clothed buttock.

Naruto's eyes grew ten times wider. "You… you've planned for this! No! Put me down, Sasuke!"

But the raven didn't heed him. "Hmm… they gave us about two hours to choose costumes, right? That's plenty. Perhaps we could _play_ a bit while waiting…" Said Sasuke, tapping a digit at his chin.

"No, no, no, _no_! Didn't you listen to my words!? I. Don't. Want. To! Sasuke!"

"Oh, such coincidence! Isn't it Izumo, my villa's keeper and personal driver? The world sure is a small place, don't you think, Naruto?"

"…_help_! Somebody help me!! I'm being _**kidnapped**_!! Where the hell did the human rights go when you need 'em!? Where are the cops when crimes are being done!? HELP ME, DAMMIT!! - I don't want to go in, Sasuke! Get me out right this instance!! No! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Clap.

And away they go.

--------------

Meanwhile…

"Oi, do ya know where Naruto is?" Kiba asked, his head swirled around, looking for his blonde best friend.

"Nope. Haven't seen 'im." Chouji answered with mouth filled with chips.

The Inuzuka scratched the back of his head. "Strange…" He mumbled softly. Naruto had said that he'll wait for him until Kiba done in the restroom, but after he'd done, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Kiba entered the store and began searching for costumes himself.

Maybe he was busy with Sasuke?

Kiba had utterly startled when Naruto told him that he and Sasuke were in a relationship last night, and that what Kiba saw the night before _wasn't_ a rape, but a fully willing _sex_. And what the Inuzuka had seen yesterday morning (when he suddenly burst in and interrupted them) was them, getting ready for another round (though it was a one-sided decision, and Naruto had thoroughly thanked him). That had cleared all the misunderstandings. After Kiba heard the explanation, he had blushed a bright shade of crimson from both shame _and_ wild mental images, but also had been thinking since then.

Sasuke was gay, and so Naruto too. And they had started dating. Both looked happy and very much in love with each other. The Inuzuka could clearly see the love in Sasuke's usually dull eyes whenever he stared at Naruto, and the way Naruto smiled and laughed at the Uchiha made it all clear.

Does that mean… being gay is okay?

Kiba shook his head in desperate attempt to drive away the odd question. No. He was _**not**_ gay. And will never be. Even now, he still liked to ogle pretty girls with big boobs and curvy butts, and that was enough evidence of his straightness.

…right?

_Right!_ Kiba stubbornly mused.

"Inuzuka?"

After all, just because he felt a _little_ turned on by Neji's little ministrations last night, it didn't necessary mean he was gay! Who the hell didn't get turn on when such a sexy, erotic being kissing you deeply, practically sucking at your face, and grinding delicious frictions at your _bulging_ crotch!? It was completely, utterly, and thoroughly _normal_!

"Inuzuka, did you hear me?"

And the fact that the Inuzuka had ran away after Sasuke had came to his rescue, running like a madman on the loose from that sick rapist, made it clear that he was a straight guy and didn't like those things Neji had done to him, much less _enjoying_ it. Nuh-uh, not even a bit.

'_Oh really?'_ A voice in the back of his mind questioned.

_Hell yeah!_

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

But why did Neji do those things to him? Why not someone else? Kiba was sure there were plenty of prettier boys who were willing to be molested by the handsome Hyuuga, why him? Was it because Kiba was an idiot and the class clown, and therefore easy to trick? Maybe Neji was only been fooling around with him…

Somehow, this thought dismayed the mutt.

"Kiba Inuzuka!! If you don't answer me right now, I swear I'll-"

"WHAT!?" The Inuzuka impatiently shouted, glaring at the impertinent boy who kept disturbing his thoughts of sexuality denial. The said boy suddenly paled and flinched away.

This had successfully made Kiba irritated more. "If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, then I'll leave." He scowled, hissing.

"S-sorry, but I was told to give you this." The boy said, as he shoved a wrapped box into Kiba's arms roughly, and then immediately jolted away in fear.

And Kiba was left confused.

"What's this?" He mumbled softly, eying at the neatly wrapped box in his hands. Then his coal eyes caught a piece of note slipped to the red ribbon on top of the box. Curious, Kiba pulled it and started to read.

The more his eyes went down, the more his eyebrows began to twitch and came together. And when he read the name of the sender, a short initial he'd realized who had sent this to him. And after he ripped the metallic red wrapping and peeked what was inside of it, he was completely startled.

Almost dropping the box from his trembling hands, Kiba growled resentfully. "Neji Hyuuga… if you want a challenge, then you already got one." The Inuzuka spat, eying down the box disgustedly.

The note fell from his grip. Fine lines of words were written neatly and beautifully, it reads:

_Dear Mr. Kiba Inuzuka,_

_Along with this note, I have prepared a present as a token of my apology for my rude actions last night. I believe you will need it for the party tonight, and therefore I had bought and chosen a perfect one for you, if you may, please wore it tonight. I would love to see you in this costume. _

_If you decided not to wear it, then I would be extremely sad. So I thought I should cast you a little warning. I have your most prized possession in my place right now; he's a very lovable thing, isn't he? Don't worry; I shall treat him nicely… only if you do what I asked you. I believe it isn't a hard thing to do, isn't it? _

_See you at the party,_

_N_

Along with the note, strands of short white fur was plastered on the lower part of the piece of paper, seemed taunting at him. The only one crossed Kiba's mind was how to kill Neji and get what's his back.

Growling, Kiba picked the note and crush it to a messy ball in his palm.

"I guess… a little strategy might do the thing…" Kiba mumbled, smirking. "If he wants me so badly, then I'll let him have what he wants."

"But _never_ underestimate Kiba Inuzuka…"

-------------

TBC…

**A/N :** I am rushing, I know. I juggled between doing assignments and writing this chapter, and _God_, I'm sorry if I messed up! TAT I'm trying to balance between writing Kiba's part with Naruto's part, if I wrote about Kiba too many, I'm afraid the main pairing would sank. Warning people, next chapter will be filled with lots of cross-dressers all over the place, keep those tissue boxes coming!

Here my usually begging goes; My dear, dear readers, I wrote this story and fill it with (obscene and rather comical) humor, hoping that it would at least make those pretty lips twitched up. And I have to say that the authoress herself too, needs to be entertained, especially when she was stressing, like now. And the only thing able to make her happy and high is (to be blunt and shameless) reviews. If only those people who had either me or this little story in their favorite list can be such lovely dears and review, then I'll be a happy girl. I'll reply your reviews, honest.

So… review:3

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
